Beauty and the Buizel
by Riley Sky
Summary: After mysterious circumstances, Kate gives up her freedom for her fathers sake and becomes a prisoner within a castle. The pokemon there harbor the secret of a curse that's troubled them for so long. If they have any hope of breaking their curse, it all depends on Kate and a buizel. almia fanfiction
1. Prologue

**WELCOME TO ANOTHER EPIC FANFICTION OF POKEMON ALMIA! I am your awesome-sauce host and writer, Sky! I had this idea sitting on my head for a bit and it bugged me so much, I just had to write it! Which I guess is a huge joy for you fans of mine (XD) But unlike my main series fanfic, this story will update whenever. Could be a day, could be a week. Who knows? Total mystery that depends on my other stories, my life and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Beauty & The Beast.**

**Claimer: I do own the changes and sub-plots.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Once upon a time, in a land known as Almia, there was a place called the Union. It was a tall, proud castle. Inside was something even more special, rangers. They were people who protected pokemon and nature from danger. With the operators and mechanics, the land was kept safe and peaceful. _

_Then came a stormy night. An old man in a heavy cloak stumbled into the Union. The rangers, helpful and kind, welcomed him in. They offered to let him stay till the rain would let up. But the old man smirked and warned them not to be deceived by appearances. The old man was revealed to be none other than Blake Hall, man of darkness. _

_He attacked the rangers, who fought back valiantly. A long struggle ensued as rangers had to stop the mad man from shrouding the world in shadows. Many were lost in the battle between good and evil; darkness and light. One ranger, a confident lad, charged forth and, with his skilled ranger powers, managed to defeat Blake once and for all. Blake Hall laid on the floor, slowly dying. _

_But it wasn't over._

_Before he died, Blake cast a final curse upon the entire Union and everyone inside it. They transformed into pokemon and were imprisoned within the castle grounds, with only a magical monitor as window to the outside world. On top of the Union was the Tree of Harmony, which had once been a symbol for peace. The spell made it become enchanted, which would bloom sakura petals for three years. It was connected to the confident ranger who had defeated Blake Hall._

_The ranger had to find his true love and earn her love, returning it with a kiss. If he could do this by his sixteenth birthday, the curse would be broken. If not, he and the Union would be doomed to remain as pokemon for eternity. Not even in death would they be free. Years passed. The confident ranger was now starting to lose hope. Who would fall in love with a pokemon?_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**All your favorite characters and more will start to appear in the next chapters! Update wont be far away!**


	2. Town Errands

**And the first update of this story! Made it quickly since I was watching the movie at the time of writing this. Memory still fresh in head and all that. Gotta say its easier than my Pokemon/Brave crossover so far. Try writing that when you've seen the movie once and you only have trailers & music for any sources. **

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Early dawn made the sky glow a gorgeous orange. From the country cottage, a girl with spiky pigtails emerged. She carried a basket in her hands with stuff for her errands. The sixteen year old couldn't help how the winds were just right, the air almost as if filled with music.

_Chicole Town_

_It's a quiet village_

_Every day, like the one before._

_Chicole Town_

_full of friendly people_

_Waking up…to….say…._

"Morning!"

"Good morning!"

"Nice day!"

"Boujour!"

"Hello!"

_There goes the baker with his tray like always_

_Same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Every morning just the same_

"Hiya!"

_Every morning that we came_

_To this small provincial town_

"Good morning Kate!" The baker greeted.

"Morning!" Kate sampled a roll. "I'm out on errands again!"

"Oh? Where to?" The baker asked, setting his tray on his store's counter.

"The bookshop. I finished the most amazing book!" Kate replied. "About a bell tower and rainbow…"

"Yeah, yeah that's nice." The baker was already uninterested. "HEY SUSANNA! The croissants! Hurry up before we run late!"

_Kate sighed, shrugged it off and went on her way once more._

_Look there she goes, that girl is strange_

_No question!_

_That girl's distracted, can't you tell?_

_Never part of any crowd_

_Cause her heads up in the clouds_

_No denying she's a funny girl that Kate._

"Morning!"

"Morning! How's the family?"

"Boujour!"

"Oooh and good day to you my lovely…"

"How is your wife?"

"What wife?…oh hi Mary…OW!

"Hey I need six eggs!"

"Aw dude that's too expensive!"

Kate groaned. "There must be more than this provincial life!"

She entered the bookshop after the long trek into town. The bookshop owner, Lamont, smiled at his usual customer.

"Lovely morning, isn't it Kate?" Lamont greeted cheerfully.

"It is. I came to return the book." Kate handed the book from her basket.

"_Already?"_ Lamont chuckled.

"Couldn't put it down." Kate scoured the bookshelves. "Anything new yet?"

"Not since yesterday." Lamont responded.

"Nah it's good. I can borrow…" Kate plucked a book from a top shelf. "This one!"

"_This_ one? You read it five times!" Lamont exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

"It's my favorite!" Kate grew anime-eyes. "Places of adventures, sword fights to the death, a prince in disguise…"

"Well if you like it all that much, its yours." Lamont said.

"Really?" Kate blinked.

"I insist! Anything for my favorite customer." Lamont told her.

"Er…I….thank you!" Kate graciously accepted the gift and left back into town.

_Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar_

_I wonder if she's feeling well…_

_With a dreamy far off look_

_And a nose stuck in a book_

_A puzzle to the rest of us, she's Kate._

"…I swear the town is singing about me behind my back." Kate sweatdropped.

_Now no wonder that her names mean purity_

_Her looks have got no parallel_

_But behind that fair façade_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd._

_Very different from the rest of us_

_She's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, clearly different from us she's Kate!_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

BOOM!

A pidgey fell from the sky and to the streets of town. A strange, short man with green hair and mustache stuffed it inside a cloth bag of some sort.

"Whehehehehe! That was a great shot, Ice!" The man said.

"I know." Ice smirked.

"No pokemon alive stands a chance against you! Or any girl for that matter." The man chuckled.

"How right you are, Wheeler. And I've got my sights set on that one." Ice pointed his gun in the direction of Kate, who was buying some apples.

"Her? The inventors daughter?" Wheeler questioned.

"That's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry." Ice proudly proclaimed.

"But she…"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"That girl is…"

Ice smacked Wheeler with the gun before giving it to him to carry.

"It makes her the best." Ice glared at the sidekick. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Of c-course! You...she….er…." Wheeler stammered.

"She is the only one who as beautiful as me. Hence my plans to woo and marry Kate." Ice stared into a mirror with admiration. "No way she can resist these charms. Only a noob can."

"Uh Ice…?"

"She'll want to marry me right away. All the girls do. I was approached by those triplets this morning." Ice went on. "Lavana and…er…some other girls. No matter. They're not as exceptional as Kate is."

"Ice?"

"WHAT?" Ice snapped.

"She's leaving." Wheeler pointed to Kate, who was disappearing into the crowd.

Ice muttered some curses and began to chase his way through the busy, crowded streets of town.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Look there she goes_

_A girl whose strange but special_

_A most peculiar mademoiselle_

_It's a pity and a sin_

_She doesn't quite fit in_

_Cause she really is a funny girl_

_A beauty but a funny girl_

_She really is a funny girl!_

_That Kate!_

"AHA!"

Kate turned around but found the townspeople back to work and their lives. Damn it. Nearly caught them in the act of singing about her. She hated that they made stupid musicals about her. Couldn't they whisper behind her back instead?

"Hello Kate!"

From one of the roofs, Ice leapt down to in front of Kate. Uninterested, Kate walked right past him.

"Morning Ice." She casually greeted.

Ice pouted. He then swiped the book from Kate's basket and started to flip through it.

"Ice, I'd like that back please." Kate sighed.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures in it." Ice huffed.

"Well there are people out there, believe it or not, who like to use their minds and create their own pictures." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Kate, it's time we intervene." Ice tossed the book into a mud puddle. "It's time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things in life. Like me."

Kate bent over to pick the book up but Ice blocked her path.

"The whole town's talking about it." Ice said.

"Yeah I know. I hear the songs." Kate mumbled.

"It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and…" Ice shivered. "…_thinking_. Ugh."

"And you are positively devious and wicked." Kate snagged the book back and started cleaning it with her shirt.

"Why thank you!" Ice grinned.

"_It wasn't a compliment."_ Kate thought.

"Why don't we go over to my house and look at my trophies?" Ice offered.

"Ice, please. I can't." Kate refused. "I need to go home and help my father."

"Your father?" Wheeler came onto the scene. "That crazy old loon needs all the help he can get!"

"Yeah no kidding!" Ice snickered.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Kate frowned.

"Yeah Wheeler." Ice hit the man on the head. "Don't talk of Kate's father that way."

"Professor Hastings isn't crazy! He's a genius!" Kate fiercely told them. "Right now he's working on the latest technology that'll change the world!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The house exploded smoke from the chimney and windows. Kate cringed for a moment, fearing another experiment went wrong. She started to run for home and heard the boys laughter roaring from behind her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Tried incorporating the song into the story. Won't be for all the songs and chapters of course. Also, you have to admit. Hastings would be good for the role as Belle's father. Inventor, dreams big, impatient, all that.**

**Next update isn't far away! Stay in tune for more!**


	3. The Castle

**Three in a row? I'm on a roll tonight! Then again I've got the story on my brain so it was easy to write.**

**Review, enjoy, read!**

…**.said it wrong, oops. *blushes* Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate dashed across the fields and over to the house. She opened the door to the basement and found a ton of smoke pile on out. Oy…the smoke alone told Kate the latest invention failed worse than usual.

"Papa?" Kate coughed.

There was more coughing, coming from Hastings himself. Kate cautiously entered the basement and tried to wave away the dirty smog. As the air started to clear, she could see Hastings getting off the ground and angrily dusting himself off. He wasn't hurt. Just annoyed at another failure.

"That's it…I'm about to give up on this contraption…" Hastings muttered, irritated. "Hunk of junk…its what it is…."

"You always say that." Kate giggled.

"I mean it this time!" Hastings announced. "I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!"

Kate shook her head, smiled and went over to her impatient father.

"You will, Papa." She hugged him. "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

"Hmpth."

"And become a _world famous inventor_."

That seemed to get the old man's attention.

"You mean it?" Hastings asked, surprised.

"I've always had faith in you." Kate said.

"Well let's get to work! No time to waste! Chop chop!" Hasting went straight back to work.

He went under the giant machine, his fire renewed and ready to tackle any challenge. When Hastings was determined, nothing would stop him. Sometimes he just needed a push. Kate handed him the 'smingle-schtick' wrench and stood by for whatever tools he might need.

"So how was town today?" Hastings asked.

"I got a new book. Lamont seems to be doing well." Kate answered.

"Ah Lamont. Haven't spoken to him for a bit." Hastings remembered. "I should go see him soon…"

"Um Papa? Do you…" Kate hesitated. "Do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? Odd? Ha!" Hastings responded. "Now where'd you get _that_ idea?"

"I don't fit in, musicals written about me, no one to talk to…" Kate's voice trailed off.

"What about that…er..that Ice fellow?" Hastings suggested.

"Selfish, mean and arrogant. Only cares about himself. The only good feature about him is his looks and even that won't get him far." Kate rolled her eyes. "Aw Papa, he's not for me."

"Good. I never liked him." Hastings said. "But don't you worry. This machine will give us new lives!"

"So what exactly does it do?" Kate asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Multiple things, actually. One feature is where you can ram this into walls or doors, knocking them down! It'll come in handy for police." Hastings explained.

"Kinda like a ranger target clear?" Kate asked.

"Exactly!" Hastings replied.

Ranger…that brought some old, painful memories. Kate looked down at the floor, feeling an overwhelming sadness take over. Hastings seemed to notice the silence and came out from the machine.

"Still upset over the dream?" His voice was soft.

"…they've been gone three years…" Kate whispered.

Disappeared right when Kate was about to leave for ranger school. Her dreams shattered when the entire Union and their workers went missing all of a sudden. Now Kate felt she would never become a ranger.

"Tell you what." Hastings said. "After my inventing career takes off, we'll do something about this."

"Huh?" Kate blinked.

"We'll launch investigations, search for remaining rangers, the whole nine yards. And even if we don't find them, we'll recreate the Union ourselves!" Hastings declared.

"Really?" Kate gasped.

"I've always been a big supporter of the rangers. I like what they're doing, what their goals are. Sometimes I thought I should join them as a researcher." Hastings told her. "Besides, we need help what with the world in its state now."

"Thanks Papa." Kate smiled.

"First things first…" Hastings grabbed the lever to the machine. "Let's test my machine to see if it really works!"

Hastings yanked the lever down, taking it to some sort of strangely marked setting. A loud whistle sounded out, making the father and daughter cringe with fear and excitement. Pumps activated, wires buzzed, power generated…no explosions whatsoever! And then, it did it! The machine was starting to chop up wood into round, cylinder pieces!

"It works…" Hastings was frozen in place.

"You did it!" Kate grinned. "You really did it! I'm so proud of you, Papa!"

"Hitch up the ponyta! I'm off to the fair!" Hastings cheered.

BONK!

….well….he'd be off to the fair after a log-induced knock to the head wore off.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Goodbye Papa! Good luck!"

"Take care while I'm gone, Kate!"

Kate waved goodbye to Hastings, who was riding with the ponyta and attached machine under a cloth. The man set off through the countryside. On the worn dirt path past the golden wheat fields, over a little river and past the farmlands. The sun was beginning to set, signaling that night wasn't too far away.

"Hmmm…did we miss a turn?"

Night was slowly descending as Hastings rode into the forest. He held a map but it was pointless by then. As they got deeper, the ponyta he rode on was getting nervous. It could sense something was off about this journey. At a fork in the road, the signs were unreadable. Two ways to go; the normal-looking path or the one filled with darkness and scary stuff.

"Let's go down this one." Hastings said, directing to the creepy path.

Ponyta's eyes widened. Didn't like that option one bit. It tried to go towards the other path.

"Now, now Ponyta. We're taking a short cut." Hastings said.

And so down the dark path they went. Ponyta went slower than before, cautious about what could be ahead. Fog surrounded its legs and the bare trees looked like murderers trying to strangle you. Wind howled, sending shivers up the spine.

HOOOOWWWWLLLLLL!

Hastings might've been too busy staring at the map but Ponyta heard the echoing howls loud and clear. It slowly started to back up.

"This can't be right…" Hastings mumbled. "Better turn us around, Ponyta."

HOWWWWLLLLLLLLL!

This howl was joined by three more. Ponyta trembled as it walked backwards, right into a tree. The slight tap set off a group of zubat who flew out in a frenzy. Hastings waved away the zubats, which seemed to set off Ponyta. Ponyta started galloping at high speeds, charging who knows where. It didn't stop for a while but when it did, it was on the edge of a cliff.

"Steady, steady Ponyta…" Hastings coaxed. "Just back up..."

The ponyta nervously did as told but another round of howlings pierced the air. Ponyta knocked Hastings off and dashed into the shadows of the woods, with the silhouettes of mightyena following it. The lantern that Hastings used was now broken, leaving the man alone in the darkness.

Hastings got up, finding he was unharmed in the fall. But there were snarls coming from the trees. Three more mightyena watched him, ready to strike. Hastings didn't hesitate for a moment to run into the trees and back through the winding woods. The mightyena tailed close behind. It was a stroke of luck that Hastings came across a wall, with a front iron gate. He slipped through and closed it, sealing the mightyena out.

The mightyena tried to attack through the holes but to no avail. It was a moment or two before they gave up, realizing they'd never reach Hastings this way. As they left, raindrops started to pour from the sky. Hastings saw up ahead was a castle, to where he might hopefully get a place to stay for the night. No sense trying to outrun mightyena in the nightfall storm.

Knock! Knock!

Hastings knocked on the door, opening it just a crack. He peeked his head inside. The main entrance room was gigantic. No light and felt a bit chill but it looked extravagant. Hastings slipped inside and quietly shut the door behind him. Hopefully the castle's owner wouldn't mind terribly.

"Hello?" Hasting's voice echoed through the halls. "A-Anyone in here?"

"Fellow must've lost his way."

"If we stay quiet, maybe he'll leave."

A voice? Slight whisper but Hastings heard it nonetheless. Someone had to be here.

"I don't mean to intrude but I lost my ponyta. And I need a place to stay. Just for tonight." Hastings said.

"Of course you can stay!"

"I said not to speak…"

"Whose there?" Hastings asked, looking around.

A luxray appeared. Oh so there were pokemon here. If the owner had pokemon, then surely he couldn't be all bad.

"Hello monsieur." The luxray greeted.

….hold on.

That luxray….just spoke….

Hastings stared, shocked.

"Oh now you've done it, Sven!"

A kirlia came running up to the luxray.

"What are we going to do now? We're exposed!" The kirlia worriedly said.

"You can talk!" Hastings exclaimed. "B-b-but how? How is this accom…accom…..aaa….aaa….ACHOOO!"

Hastings shivered. He was still wet from the rain and it would give him a nasty cold.

"You're soaked to the bone. Can't have you getting sick." The luxray, Sven, said. "Come. Let's warm you up by the fire."

"Sven! How do we know this man won't reveal us to the world? The last thing we need is for people to find out about our…er..condition." The kirlia reminded.

"Issac, have a sense of hospitality." Sven chuckled. "Now then, right this way."

Hastings was led by the luxray through an entrance and into a sitting room. A roaring fire was heating up in the fireplace. Hastings sat down on the couch. A cart with teacup and teapot, pushed by a togetic. The nervous looking kirlia stared at her, stunned for some odd reason.

"Warm cup of tea?" The togetic offered.

"Why thank you." Hastings accepted.

"You look way too cold."

A blanket drapped Hastings shoulders; given by a staraptor. A female staraptor by white spot on its head.

"Thank you so much, everyone." Hastings sighed. "I don't know what would've happened if I didn't run across this place."

"No trouble at all!" The togetic said.

"Yeah, we couldn't let you die out there." The staraptor agreed.

"Can't have that. I don't want to leave my daughter alone." Hastings said.

The pokemon seemed shocked, staring at him.

"….you have a daughter?" Sven asked.

"I do. Fifteen years old and full of dreams. Very sweet girl." Hastings smiled. "I hated to leave her in town but my business trip was crucial. First thing tomorrow morning, I'll return home and make sure she's safe and sound."

Togetic started to converse with Hastings some more. The man didn't notice that Sven, Issac and the staraptor left to go into the hallway.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sven paced the floors, deep in thought.

"Sven? What are you scheming?" Staraptor asked.

"I'm thinking…" Sven smirked. "We might have found a way out of our little problem."

"Not following here." Staraptor and Issac said in unison.

"That man has a daughter at the perfect age. If we can bring her here, we have a chance!" Sven told them. "She can break the spell!"

"Don't you think a certain someone might be mad we've set this up?" Issac questioned.

"Any other ideas, mushroom head? We don't have many other girls to pick from here." Sven reminded.

….

"….he has a point." The staraptor sighed.

"It might be our only way." Issac agreed.

"Then it's time to put our plan into action. Issac, stay with Rhythmi and keep that man in there busy. Wendy, keep a watch from high grounds. If you see anything or anyone within the next day or two, let us know immediately. I'll let the others in on this plan." Sven instructed.

"Are you telling _him_ too?" The staraptor, now known as Wendy, questioned.

"Oh not quite yet." Sven chuckled. "Just wait and see, my dear. This plan is bound to work."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**A little different from the Beauty and Beast Disney gave ya, hm? Pokemon instead of furniture and there's no angry beast charging in to kidnap Hastings. So what does happen next? What will happen to Hasting? And whats Sven's plan? Find out! Next chapter, coming soon!**


	4. Prisoner

**FOUR TIMES IN ONE DAY! Record upload!...I think. Well I'm on a roll and watched the movie for any plot help. No more updates in a single day since I need sleep now. Yawn its late. Gotta to…yawn…to school….double yawn….**

**Read (yawn) review (yawn) and en….zzzzz…..**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Another new day came. Ice peeked from the bushes at Kate's tranquil cottage in the late afternoon. It took awhile to set everything up and thankfully the girl hadn't once left the cottage. Even better, Hastings wouldn't be around to get a word in otherwise. This plan would go flawlessly.

"Whehehehehe…Kate's going to get the surprise of her life." Wheeler snickered.

"Yep." Ice smirked. "This is her lucky day."

The two stepped out into an area. There were tables of food, people gathered all over, a small band and a wedding arch with tons of decorations.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming. But first I gotta…" Ice winked. "propose to the girl. Heh. Wheeler, you know what to do. When Kate and I come out that door…"

"I know, I know! I strike up the band!" Wheeler piped up. "Hit boys! One…two…thr…"

"NOT NOW!" Ice smacked Wheeler's head, annoyed.

"Right. Sorry." Wheeler sweatdropped.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Knock! Knock!

Kate looked up from her book at the sound of someone knocking on her door. Couldn't be her dad. Way too early. And visitors didn't come around very often. Kate got up from the couch and went to look through the door's peek-hole. Ugh….Ice. Looking as idiotic as ever.

"Oh no…" Kate groaned.

Before she could lock the door, Ice burst right through it.

"Ice! What a uh…surprise!" Kate stammered, knowing it was anything but pleasant.

"Isn't it though? I'm full of surprises. Like the one I'm about to give you. My dear Kate, this is the day…" Ice paused, stopped by a mirror and flipped his hair to 'perfection'. "Ah. Yes. Ahem, this is the day all your dreams come true."

"And _you _would know about _my_ dreams?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Plenty! I'll even share mine! Picture this." Ice sat on the dining room chair and kicked his feet back onto the table. "A hunting lodge out in the pine woods. My latest kill roasting over the fire. My little wife, massaging my feet."

Ice slipped his boots off at the last sentence. Kate felt like she'd barf at the utter smell of his foot odor. Seriously, did this guy ever wash his feet? What wife would want to massage those things?

"You know, while the little ones play on the floor with the houndour." Ice continued. "We'll have six or seven."

"…houndour?" Kate blinked.

"Ha ha ha! No, silly girl!" Ice laughed. "Strong boys! Like me!"

"Imagine that." Kate muttered, walking away.

"And do you know who their mother will be?" Ice got up from his chair.

"Let me think…" Kate dreaded the answer.

"You, Kate." Ice said.

He backed Kate up against the wall, positioning his arms so Kate couldn't move. The look on his face was eerily similar to that of a stalking rapist. Kate felt a knot in her throat from the creepiness of the situation. But she had to remain calm, make sure she didn't crack under pressure.

"I…I'm speechless!" Kate dramatically put her hand to her forehead, theater style.

"Say you'll marry me." Ice demanded.

"I'm sorry Ice…." Kate's other hand fumbled for the doorknob beside her. "But I don't deserve you. In fact, no woman deserves a jerk like you."

Kate swung the door open, catapulting Ice out the door and into the pond some feet away. She heard wedding music, making her more angry over the creep. After tossing the shoes out, Kate slammed the door and locked it behind her. She listened as the music died down and the townspeople packed up the wedding stuff. Ice was raving about something; most likely the rejection. He mentioned something about having Kate as his wife but Kate couldn't hear it all clearly.

"Me? Madam Ice? Be the wife of that brainless twit?" Kate whispered. "Never."

She went through the house and out to the backdoor. Slipping out carefully so none of the people could see or hear her, Kate ran out to the golden hills beyond the house. Kate took in a deep breath of air and sat down among the dandelions, their seeds blowing through the breeze.

"If only I could have adventure out there…" Kate thought, staring into the scenery. "Get away from this place and experience so much more. Maybe help people and pokemon like a ranger would. Make a difference somewhere…"

Clop! Clop! Clop! Clop!

Sounded like a horse galloping…Ponyta? Kate looked to see it was ponyta! Had to be the family ponyta. No other ponyta around had the circle scar on its back left leg. But what was it doing back?

"Ponyta?" Kate got up. "Where's Papa? What happened? Oh no…ponyta, you have to take me to him!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was awhile before Kate was led to the place. In the midst of incredibly dark scary woods was a large castle. It looked gloomy and frightening, with a strange mist covering the grounds. Trees appeared as if they could snatch Kate off ponyta. Kate saw something behind the gate. She climbed off ponyta and rushed to get it.

"Papa…" Kate whispered, holding his cane.

He was in the castle. Kate could feel it. Somewhere in there was Hastings, her father. Steeling up every ounce of courage she had, Kate started to venture inside.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Sven!"

Sven looked to see Wendy flying to him.

"Someone's here! A girl! Just like you planned!" Wendy told him, out of breath.

"Excellent. Everything is ready and set to go." Sven said. "Onto phase two. Alert the others."

"I'm on it." Wendy nodded and flew off.

Sven started to run through the castle, eager for what was about to happen.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate slowly walked through the halls of the castles. So dark, cold and spooky. Who lived in a place like this? Why would Hastings be here of all places? Something didn't seem right about the place.

"H-hello? Anyone here?" Kate's voice shook as she called out. "Please, I'm looking for my father."

No response. Kate was hoping this place was abandoned and her father would be alright.

Creeeeaaaakkkk!

A door behind her moaned loudly, opening slightly. Kate thought she heard footsteps. She raced through the door to see a stone stairwell and a light drifting upwards.

"Wait! Is someone here? I'm only looking for my father!" Kate ran up after it.

But there was no one around. There was a candle but that was it. Maybe Kate imagined its light moving.

"Funny…I could've sworn…" Kate whispered, confused.

"Kate?"

"Papa?"

Kate ran ahead into what appeared to be a prison room. Metal cell doors with only tiny slits to see inside. There was coughing coming from one of them. Kate raced to that specific door and found Hastings inside.

"Papa!"

"Kate! What are you doing here?" Hastings asked, his voice scratchy.

"You're alright! Brrr….the air is like ice here. We have to get you out." Kate said, determined.

"Kate, leave this place." Hastings ordered.

"Who did this to you?" Kate questioned.

"I don't know. One moment I was fine and the next I was knocked out and dragged here. But that's not important! You have to go! Now!"

"Who's there?"

Another voice. Someone else was in the darkness somewhere. Kate wasn't sure who, she couldn't see a thing. But they were there.

"Um…w-who are you?" Kate asked.

"Who are _you_? And what are you doing _here_ of all places?" The voice questioned.

"I came looking for my father." Kate answered. "Please, let him out of here. He's sick…I can't let him die in this place…"

"Don't worry, I won't let someone di…." The voice paused. "…you're a girl…"

"Please. I'll do anything to make sure my father gets out of here." Kate begged. "I…I'd even take his place."

"You would take this man's place?" The voice seemed surprised.

"Kate! NO!" Hastings exclaimed.

"Of course I would." Kate told the voice.

"Hmmmm…would you remain in the castle? For good?" The voice questioned, interested in this offer.

Kate still couldn't see this voice. If she was going to stay, she'd have to figure out what sort of person she'd be dealing with.

"Come into the light." Kate requested.

A shadow slowly walked into it. She was expecting a guy, judging on the voice. It…..was…..a buizel? Kate made sure she was seeing it right. No person? Just a buizel?

"Is this a joke?" Kate rubbed her eyes.

"No, I'm afraid not." The buizel sighed. "What do you say?"

A _talking_ buizel? This was getting weird. Kate faced Hastings again.

"Kate! I won't let you do this!" Hastings told her.

Kate flashed a small, sad smile before facing the buizel once more. He was waiting for the answer.

"Swear on my life. I'll be the prisoner." Kate looked at the floor.

"Done."

The buizel went over to the door and unlocked it. Hastings came over and hugged his daughter tight. Kate grasped his cold hands tightly.

"Kate, I've lived my life. You still have so much life left in you. I'm begging you to change your mind." Hastings said.

"Bye Papa…" Kate whispered. "I love you. And I'll think of you often."

"Time to go." The buizel told them.

A chimecho appeared and held Hastings in a psychic attack. Buizel muttered something to the pokemon who then took Hastings away. Kate ran to the window and, within a minute, saw her father being taken by an Abra at the entrance, who used teleport on him. Just like that, her father was gone. Kate was alone in a mysterious castle, prisoner to a buizel of all things.

"Come. I'll show you to your room." Buizel said solemnly.

"You're not locking me up here?" Kate was confused.

"Not unless you want to." Buizel replied.

Silently, Kate followed buizel out of the prison tower and down into the castle. They navigated the hallways. Kate's eyes darted everywhere; to the disturbing gargoyle statues, the menacing décor and dim atmosphere.

"I'm hoping you enjoy your stay here." Buizel finally spoke after being quiet so long. "The castle is now your home so you may go anywhere you like. But not the north wing."

"Why…?" Kate was about to ask.

"Just stay out of there!" Buizel cut her off. "Anyways…your room is up here."

Buizel pushed open a door to a room. Dark since it was night but extravagant, considering Kate was supposed to be a prisoner. Simple basic stuff that looked comfy and cozy. Though outside was a reminder of where Kate was and her position in this castle.

"Dinner will be at 7 tonight. I expect you to be there." Buizel told her before shutting the door.

Alone and nerves broken from fear, Kate hurled herself onto the bed and cried her eyes out for the longest of times. As Kate was locked inside a cold world, the world outside the castle was welcoming the cold winter with its first snowfall.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**You notice the buizel wasn't beastly? Interesting side remark of mine. But we met a good portion of the characters so far. Can't wait to meet them all and to see what's next! Find out and wait for the upcoming, not long a wait, update!**


	5. Ice's Musical Number

**Short chapter but I've been writing and planning the next one so it'll be a little longer and quicker time to upload. The following scene has a favorite Disney song of mine for the sake of the reprise lines. Trust me, it is HILARIOUS to hear in a Disney movie.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

In the small town of Chicole Village, the juice bar was full of activity. Juice drinks were passed around and swallowed down the throats of the hard workers. Men were merrily talking over the recent activities and laughing about something or another. All except one man who sat in a Ursaring-skin chair by the fire.

"Who does she think she is?" Ice mumbled to himself. "Rejecting me? Hmpth. Messing with the wrong man is what she's doing."

"No one says no to Ice!" Wheeler came up to him with two cups of strawberry spritzers.

"Darn right. Public humiliation…" Ice took both juices and threw them into the fire. "More than I can handle."

"More juice?" Wheeler offered.

"What's the point? A thousand gallons of juice won't wash away my problems." Ice sulked.

"You've got to pull yourself together!" Wheeler insisted.

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Ice-sir_

_Looking so down in the dumps_

Wheeler narrowly avoided being punched and goes over to the men in the bar.

_Everyone here wants to be you Ice-sir_

_Even when taking your lumps_

_There's no man in town as admired as you_

_You're everyone's favorite guy_

_Everyone's awed and inspired by you_

_and it's not very hard to see why!_

Ice turned his chair around, watching through his bad mood.

_No one's slick as Ice is_

_Or as quick as Ice is_

_No one's neck's incredibly slim like Ice's is_

_For there's no one in town whose as manly_

_Perfect, a pure paragon_

_Wheeler goes over to one of the tables_

_You can ask Lavana, Kincaid or Heath_

_And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!_

_No one's….been like Ice-sir!_

_A king-pin like Ice-sir!_

_No one's got a small mark on his chin like Ice does!_

Ice grinned, proud. _As a specimen yes I'm intimidating_

_My, what a guy, its our Ice!_

_Give five hurrahs and twelve hip hips!_

_Ice-sir is the best and the rest is all drips!_

Oops. Splashed a banana smoothie onto Ice's head.

_No….oneeeee'ssss….._

POW! Smack to the head on Wheeler!

…_.fight like Ice does_

_goes great heights like Ice does_

_In a wrestling match, no one's might is as big as Ice's is_

_For there's no one as burly or brawny!_

Ice posed. _As you see I've got strength to spare!_

_Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny_

_Right! And take a look at my awesome blue hair!_

_No one hits like Ice does, matches wit like Ice does_

_In a spitting match nobody spits like Ice does!_

"Wait! I don't spit…" Ice objected.

"Oh you don't?" Wheeler stopped.

"No it's gross." Ice shook his head.

"Um….well if you did spit, you'd be best at it." Wheeler shrugged.

"Thank you." Ice's face was smug.

_My what a guy! Ice-siirrrrrrrrrrrr!_

BAM!

The door burst open, with Hastings rushing inside from the bitter cold weather. Seemed awfully panicked.

"I guess we won't finish our big number after all." Ice sighed.

"Help! Please You have to help me!" Hastings cried out.

"Hastings?"

The man was running around, table to table.

"He's got her….he's got her locked away in a dungeon! We need to save her!"

"Who?"

"Kate! There's not a moment to lose! Hurry!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's got Kate locked up?"

"Pokemon! Talking pokemon!"

….

The entire bar burst into laughing. Two of the gentlemen, in their fit of hysterics, took Hastings by the arm and 'escorted' him out of the bar. Talking pokemon…sounded ridiculous. Especially coming from crazy old Hastings.

"Crazy old Hastings?" Ice sat back in his chair, thinking. "Hmmm…crazy old Hastings."

_Wheeler, I'm afraid I've been thinking._

_A dangerous past time…_

_I know!_

_But that wacky old coot is Kate's father_

_And his sanity's only so-so_

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

_Since I looked at that looney old man_

_I promised myself I'd be married to Kate_

_And right now I'm making a plan!_

Ice pulled Wheeler close and started whispering in his ear. The other bar-men were interested in what was going on but couldn't pick up a piece of what was said.

"If I…"

"Yes?"

"Then we…"

"Uh huh."

"She'll…"

"No, would she?...now I get it!"

"Let's go!"

_No one…plots like Ice does_

_Take cheap shots like Ice does_

_Tries to persecute harmless crackpots like Ice does_

_So his marriage we'll be celebrating!_

_My what a guy…Ice-sir!_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Next chapter? Wait and see! Soon!**


	6. Worrying over Dinner

**Quick update like promised! This scene was really cool to write and the rough draft I worked on almost was lost! It went through a lot. Sneezed apple juice (long story), nearly thrown away for good, rain storm, snot from a dog with a cold…I worked hard to write and preserve this chapter!  
You better read, review and enjoy it!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Knock! Knock!

Kate awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. She sat up as three pokemon entered; a buneary, a Pikachu and a togetic carrying a mug.

"I thought you could use some hot chocolate." The togetic handed the warm mug to Kate.

"You talk too?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"It's a hard adjustment from the norm, isn't it? I'm Rhythmi. These two are Luana and Elaine." The togetic introduced.

"If you need anything fixed, just let me know." The pikachu, Elaine, told her.

"And I'm here to dress you up for dinner!" Luana, the buneary, chimed.

"Dinner! I forgot!" Rhythmi face-palmed. "I'm supposed to help Crawford downstairs with it."

"Crawford?" Luana perked up. "Er…I…uh….I can always take your place and cook too…"

"NO!" Elaine and Togetic protested.

Kate giggled for a moment before sipping her hot chocolate. The pokemon noticed and instantly relaxed.

"That was a very brave thing you did." Rhythmi said.

"We all think so." Elaine agreed.

"I just did what I could to save my father." Kate stared down into her hot chocolate solemnly.

"Even to give up your freedom and dreams?" Luana asked.

"My dreams were shattered years ago." Kate shook her head. "I might as well be here."

"It won't be so bad! We'll be your friends!" Elaine said.

"Yeah!" Luana cheered.

"We'll be good friends…er…" Rhythmi paused mid-sentence.

"Kate. My name's Kate." Kate told her.

"Kate, then, I must be off. See you soon!" Rhythmi left.

"Time to pick a dress!" Luana clapped her paws.

"Nothing frilly or with lace." Elaine warned.

"Awwww…" Luana moaned. "….fine. Though _you'd_ show up in an oil stained t-shirt over a princess gown."

Elaine rolled her eyes to the remark. Luana went to one of the wardrobes and skimmed through the many fancy dresses. These were more elegant than Kate's ever seen or imagined. Luana eventually chose one in a lovely mint-green.

"This one! Oh Kate you'll knock Keith's socks off with this!" Luana squealed.

"I think I'll….Keith?" Kate was confused.

"The buizel. That's his name." Elaine informed.

"And you're having dinner with him tonight!" Luana went anime eyes. "Dinner in a pretty dress…I wish my prince would sweep me off my feet!"

"Does your prince have a _fiery_ personality?" Elaine snickered.

"NOT HIM! NOT HIM!" Luana flailed her arms, face turning red. "He's not my prince! I swear!"

"If you say so…" Elaine smirked.

"Guys, you're really nice and I love the help but….I-I don't have much of an appetite tonight." Kate sighed.

"That's ok! Just make conversation!" Luana suggested.

"I mean I'm not going to dinner." Kate told her.

"But you must!" Elaine was shocked.

"Yeah you've gotta go!" Luana huffed.

Right as Kate was about to respond, the door opened once more. Issac entered, cleared his throat and took a bow.

"Dinner is served."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith paced the floors of the dining hall for what seemed like the millionth time. Table was set, fire crackling in the fireplace and Kate, the girl, would be down at any moment. It made him excited to meet the girl but also horribly nervous. Keith never had experience with girls outside of his own friends. What was he supposed to do?

"Try to be patient. The poor girl lost her father and freedom in mere hours." Wendy said.

"And it's possible this girl is the one to break the spell." Sven added.

"Of course I know that!" Keith snapped. "Arceus…what am I going to do?"

"Easy. You fall in love with her, she with you and bam! Human again by midnight! With luck, we can get the Union running back on top by tomorrow!" Sven replied.

"It's not that easy, Sven. It takes time." Wendy cautioned. "Though with your history, I don't think you'd understand what love really is."

Sven shifted nervously, silent.

"Never been on a date before guys. And of all things, my first is with a beautiful angel." Keith shook his head. "If her father hadn't been here, I'd be…wait….what was that guy doing here anyways?"

The luxray and staraptor gulped.

"YOU SET ME UP!" Keith realized, fuming.

"It didn't start that way!" Wendy sweatdropped.

"Look, the Tree of Harmony's petals are starting to fall. Time is running out and we had to find you a pretty damsel if there's any chance of the curse to break! We didn't exactly have many choices to pick from!" Sven frantically explained.

"Give her a chance! Please!" Wendy pleaded.

Keith scowled for a moment. They were right. Not a lot of options left. That girl was the glimmer of hope in this darkness that enveloped them all.

"Fine." Keith growled. "How do I get her to like me?"

"Be a gentleman, first off, and control yourself. You do get hasty and have a bit of a temper at times." Wendy told him.

"Right. Win her over with intelligence and humor. Girls like that in a guy, from what I heard." Sven suggested, looking at Wendy on that last part.

"Even if I follow your advice, there's no guarantees Kate will like me. I mean…look at me." Keith stared long and hard at his paws. "I'm a buizel. How could a gorgeous girl like her ever fall in love with me?"

Sven was lost but Wendy seemed to have the answer.

"You have to make her see past the furry exterior! Deep down, you're still the funny, confident ranger I've always known! Show Kate who you really are!" Wendy urged.

Keith cracked a small smile at the two.

"Thanks guys." He thanked. "Huh. Some friend I am if I can't get this blasted curse off us…"

"Hey we're in this together. And we'll get beat this spell yet." Sven told him.

At that moment, Issac entered the room. But where was Kate?

"Where is she?" Keith asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hm? Who? Oh the girl! Yeah…" Issac chuckled anxiously. "Er…um…she's kind of…there's this thing….well….she's not coming."

Keith was frozen for a few seconds. He felt himself fill up with grief and disappointment. Then the buizel burst out the dining hall and through the castle. His friends called after, pursuing him but Keith wasn't listening. He had to go to Kate's room. When he arrived, Keith knocked on the door rashly.

"Kate! Come on, open up!" Keith called.

"I'm not hungry…" Her voice sounded shaky.

"Don't be difficult, Kate. Just come downstairs." Keith groaned.

"Uh Keith? That might not be the way to a girls heart." Sven sweatdropped.

"But she's being stubborn." Keith grit his teeth.

"Be gentle." Wendy whispered.

"Kate will you come down to dinner please?"

"NO."

Keith shot his friends an impatient look.

"A little more extravagance?" Issac offered.

Keith was going to hate himself later for sinking so low.

"It would give me great pleasure if you'd join me for dinner."

"No thank you."

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Leave me alone!"

About to fire back an argument, Keith stopped. He took a deep breath and stormed off instead. Stupid girl…what did she want? For him to beg? Not this buizel. How could she just barricade herself in her room and not care about dinner plans? Keith went to the North Wing and booted up the magic monitor. He typed in the words.

_Show me Kate_

The monitor flickered before changing screen. It showed Kate, trembling and looking down with a grave face. Luana and Elaine, concerned, were with her.

"Keith is a really great guy once you get to know him." Elaine comforted.

"Give him a chance, Kate. You'll like him!" Luana said.

"I…I can't. I don't know if I can even trust him…" Kate sniffled.

Keith shut the monitor off and, heart feeling heavy, walked to the Tree of Harmony on rooftop. There were dozens of petals scattered on the ground, each reminding him that time was dangerously low.

"I'm only kidding myself. It's hopeless…" Keith buried his head in his paws. "She'll never see me as anything more than….than a….than a pokemon…"  
(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Poor Keith. A little more gentle than the beast in the Disney movie, wouldn't you agree? Can he win Kate yet? Read next chapter, which'll be here momentarily!**


	7. Friends

**Ever watch Beauty and the Beast's song? "Be My Guest"? Please tell me I'm not the only one who gets hungry watching that video…**

**Read, review and enjoy! Be my guest!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate had been left alone for a few hours. She cried a little here and there but mostly stared out at the cold, winter storm from her window. Eventually, she felt cooped up. Surely a prisoner didn't mean just staying inside the room. Maybe Kate could stretch her legs and take a quick walk around the castle.

As quiet as she could, Kate slowly opened the door. She peeked and looked around to make sure no one was around. Coast was clear. Kate snuck out of the room and into the halls. Knight armor, gargoyle statues, shadows on the walls…eerie. But after seeing them again, she was slowly getting used to it. Her sense of adventure was starting to make her curious; wanting to explore more.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I make my best soup yet and for what? All gone to waste."

A tired charmeleon was taking some of the pots and pans, placing them in the sink. Some of the other pokemon were helping to clean up or hung around for a chat.

"Oh stop it, Crawford." Rhythmi sighed. "It's been a tough night for all of us."

"Think she'll ever come out?" Luana asked, worried.

"Assuming she stops being so stubborn." Issac sighed.

"A lot has happened. Can't expect Kate to warm up too quickly." Rhythmi reminded.

"The sooner she comes around, the closer we get to breaking the spell." Issac said.

"Why the sudden hurry, Issac? You seem to be more in a rush since Kate came to the castle." Luana pointed out.

"I've noticed it too." Elaine agreed.

"Maybe he has something, or _someone_, on his mind." Crawford smirked.

Issac went pink at the remark. Rhythmi seemed oddly disturbed at the remark.

"Ack! I…I was just saying cause we d-don't have much time left!" Issac turned away from them. "I'm sure you all want to be human again too."

"Of course we do. But these things don't happen right away." Elaine said. "And Keith isn't exactly the type to fall in love so easi…"

"Guys!"

Sven ran into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Kate?" He asked, breathing heavily from the run.

"Not for awhile." Elaine replied. "Why?"

"Well she's not in her room." Sven told them.

"You don't think she ran off?" Luana gasped.

"No her ponyta's in the stables." Sven shook his head. "Kate doesn't strike me as the type to abandon pokemon."

"Yeah she seems to like pokemon a lot. She's comfortable around us." Rhythmi said.

"Even with us being able to talk?" Crawford asked.

"Surprised but no panic or extreme shock." Elaine responded.

"She's really nice and very sweet! And perfect ranger material!" Luana cheered.

"Anyways, Wendy said she'd take a look around but if you see Kate, let me know. For peace of mind." Sven requested. "I'd hate to lose our last chance."

"Wouldn't we all?" Rhythmi sighed sadly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Planning your escape?"

"EEP!"

Kate swung around to see a staraptor land next to her. Geez…as if this place didn't have enough surprises.

"Aren't you Wendy?" Kate asked. "Elaine told me about you and Sven."

"Sorry for dropping in unexpected!" Wendy sweatdropped.

"I'm fine." Kate assured.

"So what're you doing outside your room?" Wendy asked.

"Clearing my head with a little walk." Kate replied, starting to walk again (Wendy followed, flying next to her). "You know, explore an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted? Who told you that?" Wendy stared at her.

"Kinda figured it out on my own." Kate smiled a little.

"Right." Wendy sweatdropped. "Soooo…er…are you liking it here so far?"

"Sort of. You and the others are great!" Kate replied.

"But…?" Wendy asked.

"But I'm sensing hostility from a certain buizel…" Kate muttered.

"Keith? He likes you! Just give him a bit to warm up to you staying here. You'll see." Wendy told her.

"I'm not so sure. He kidnapped my father, held him in a dungeon and I hardly got a moment to say goodbye. His attitude's a bit rash. Now he's keeping me here for who knows what." Kate sighed.

She didn't see Wendy cringe.

"Um…" Wendy stumbled for something to say.

"Doesn't seem like the weasel will be warming up to me anytime soon." Kate shrugged.

"Then…er….then lets forget about him. Right now, we can go fix up a snack in the kitchen. Crawford won't let us hear the end of it if he finds out you're hungry and didn't come to him." Wendy suggested.

Kate's stomach rumbled in response.

"A small snack won't hurt." Kate sheepishly admitted.

"Hop on my back. I'll take us there in no time." Wendy said.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked, hoping the bird didn't mind the weight.

"Nah. I've carried heavier pokemon around here." Wendy waved it off. "Besides, I love to fly."

Kate did as Wendy asked and held on tight. The staraptor leapt from the floor in a smooth take-off and flew around the wide open space of the castle. Wendy then dove down and went towards the kitchen, where all the other pokemon would be.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Short chapter, sorry! And also lack of le famous song 'Be My Guest'. But it didn't fit in with how I pictured things. Granted I'd love to see Sven torture Issac a little in a musical number. Didn't work out in the entire writing process.**

**Next chapter, coming up!**


	8. Change of Heart

**Had some fun writing the chapter at the beginning and towards the end. You'll see the upcoming scenes. Anyways, read and review them all! But don't forget to enjoy this chapter too!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I don't typically leave the asylum in the middle of the night you know…"

In a secluded room at the back of the Juice Bar, Ice and Wheeler met with a strange man in a black and purple cape.

"…but I was told it'd be worth my time." The man finished.

Ice tossed a bag to the man. The man opened it to reveal a pile of gold coins and expensive hair-care products.

"Ah. Go on then." The man gave a grin as he fiddled with one of the hairspray cans.

"It's like this…" Ice cleared his throat. "I've got my heart set on marrying Kate. Though she needs a little…_reasoning_."

"Basically, she turned him down flat." Wheeler chuckled.

That earned him a juice poured on his head. Ice gave a quick glare before facing the man again.

"Everyone knows her father's insane. Just tonight he was in here ranting about talking pokemon, of all things." Ice told him.

"Hastings is harmless. Couldn't possibly do any sort of damage." The man assured, getting bored.

"Kate loves him and would do anything for her father." Ice went on.

"Yeah. Even marrying _him_." Wheeler dodged the next attack before Ice got a chance to hit him.

"So you want me to lock up Hastings in a cold, asylum cell unless Kate marries you? Why…why that's horrible. Despicable by no bounds…" The man gave a twisted, bizarre grin. "I love it!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Fine…if no one will help me, then I'll go back there on my own."

Hastings was at the cottage but not for long. He was grabbing his hat and coat while stuffing maps, compasses and all sorts of supplies into a backpack. All in a hastily manner.

"I'll find that castle. And somehow I'll rescue Kate from those pokemon!" Hastings, determinedly, told himself.

He stormed out of the cottage and towards the woods. As he did, a dodrio drawn carriage arrived at the house. Ice and Wheeler climbed up the steps and burst right into the empty home. Neither Kate or Hastings to be seen.

"Oh well." Wheeler shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess we'll have to call it quits."

"Oh no you don't." Ice grabbed Wheeler and dragged him outside. "They'll have to come back sometime and we'll all be ready when it happens. Till then, you stay here until then. Keep a watch out."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The next day Kate spent touring around the castle. It started out as hanging around with Kate's new friends. But feeling adventurous, she wanted to tour the castle and asked the genius, Issac, to do it. The kirlia was more than happy to oblige; with Rhythmi tagging along as well. Every extensive detail, Issac eagerly relayed it all to Kate. Even which wild pokemon resided in what part of the castle.

"Hmmm…I wonder…" Kate thought, a mysterious stairwell catching her eye.

"Now if you look at the architecture over here it resembles something of…" Issac blinked. "Uh…where'd she go?"

"There she is!" Rhythmi pointed.

As Kate took a step up, the pokemon dashed to block the rest of the way. Kate was moderately confused at first but then tried to get past them.

"What's up there?" She asked.

"NOTHING." Issac quickly replied. "Nothing of interest in the north wing!"

"So that's the north wing?" Kate took two more steps.

"Nice going mushroom head." Rhythmi groaned.

"Is Keith hiding something up there?" Kate asked.

"He hides nothing! Nothing at all!" Issac told her.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden would it?" Kate sauntered past them all.

"Would you like to see the gardens?"

"Maybe later."

"Anything else of interest? The main halls, the kitchen, the library…"

Kate stopped.

"You have a library?" She asked.

"Yes! We have loads of books!" Issac said.

"Mountains!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More than you could read in a lifetime if you tried!"

"Why it's my favorite place in the entire castle!"

"Gasp! Mine too!"

"Shall we go then?"

While the idea was intriguing, Kate was already scheming up a way to distract the pokemon. She wanted to explore what was in the north wing. And with the two pokemon gallivanting down the hall excitedly, Kate got her chance. The girl climbed the stairs, which glowed colorfully from the sunset outside.

The north wing was much sinister than imagined. Distorted pillars, broken statues, pictures destroyed…even broken mirrors. No light at all. Not a single or window lit the halls of the north wing. Kate shivered, feeling a cold draft coming from somewhere. This place was peculiar and would make anyone else turn back. But the brave Kate pushed onwards, to the door at the end of the hallway.

Inside the room was even darker and covered in dust. It was in destroyed ruins, a horrid mess. Papers scattered all over the floor and chairs were knocked over. What happened in here? Why was it like this? Didn't match the rest of the castle at all…as if this place was avoided, untouched for so long. There was a monitor at one end of the room. Kate started to walk over to it but felt her foot step on something.

A picture. The glass and frame broke from Kate walking on it but the picture itself was intact. Kate picked it up and studied it. Rangers? Yeah…there were rangers along with an operator and mechanic. What was a picture of them doing in a place like this? Kate wasn't sure herself but she took a long look at it. All of the people were smiling, having a wonderful time. One guy, with redhair and green, bright eyes, got Kate's attention. He was sort of…cute. All confident and ready to take on the world.

Whooooosssshhhh!

A slight breeze ticked Kate's skin. There was a door open. Kate set the picture ontop of a table and went through the door. The stairs was a long way to go. But at the top was a magnificent sight.

There was a tree. A stunning tree on the highest part of the castle with some sakura flowers on the outstretched branches. There was snow (and Kate did feel cold) but it didn't seem to affect the tree at all. A small, circular patch of green grass and wilted pink petals surrounded the tree. Amazing…what kind of tree was this? It gave off a small vibe of harmony and peace…

"What are you doing here!"

Kate jumped at the sudden voice. Something dashed in front of her, separating her from the tree. It was Keith. And he looked worried about something but also furious. Keith was growling, teeth bared and fur sticking straight up.

"I thought I told you not to come to the north wing!" Keith snapped.

"I…I'm sorry…" Kate whispered.

"Do you have any idea what you could've done? What sort of damage would happen?" Keith shouted.

"I-I didn't mean any harm!" Kate shrunk back, getting scared.

"Arceus, I should've known an idiot like you wouldn't have listened!" Keith groaned.

Biting her lip, Kate tried to hold back the tears. Keith was yelling at her and the words stung. A lot. Not being able to take it any longer, Kate fled the room and down through the north wing. Keith was left alone under the tree, shocked at what he, himself, had said. Those eyes…those beautiful, terrified eyes…it was all his fault. Keith collapsed onto the ground, in despair over the terrible dead; his chances with Kate done-for.

Meanwhile, Kate was running through the castle. She grabbed her coat from a coat-rack somewhere near the stairs. As she struggled to dash and get her coat on, Kate went past Luana and Crawford, who seemed confused at the scene.

"Kate? You don't want to go outside right now. There's a blizzard about to start up." Crawford warned.

"I don't care. I can't stand this…" Kate sniffled, stepping down the main stairwell.

"What? Wh-where are you going?" Luana asked, afraid of the answer.

"Away from here." Kate clasped her hands on the door. "Promise or no promise…I'm not staying here another second…"

"Oh no! Wait! Please! Don't go!" The two pokemon begged.

Too late. Kate yanked the door open and dashed outside. Using ponyta, who had been in the stables, Kate escaped the castle and into the fierce winds of the blizzard. She traveled down into the snowy forest. But it wasn't long before there was trouble.

A growl was heard from the bushes. Ponyta stopped, suddenly terrified as if it was staring at death. Kate looked to see it had a perfectly good reason to be scared. A large group of mightyena, about six or seven in all, were starting to creep up to ponyta and Kate. It was clear they wouldn't let their prey escape without a fight, if at all.

"Go ponyta!" Kate cried into the wind.

Ponyta raced through the woods, with the mightyena in pursuit. Over snow-covered logs, through tree branches and barreling down all sorts of obstacles. Ponyta was trained to be a fast pokemon but the mightyena were putting up a good fight. A couple snuck on the sides to try and nip Ponyta's feet. Kate did her best to steer the pokemon and knock a few mightyena into the trees.

CRAAACCCKKK!

The ground was starting to give way. Ponyta quickened the pace as Kate found they were riding over thin ice. Ponytas weren't good with water and this water was probably freezing enough to kill a pokemon or person within moments. The only good purpose was that it distracted the herd of mightyena and allowed ponyta to escape onto solid land again.

HOWWWWWWWWWL!

Damn it! Another pack met them! And they managed to get ponyta to knock Kate off its back, its leash tying onto a branch. Ponyta was trapped and unable to run away. All it could do was try to kick and thrash against the mightyena closing in on it. Kate grabbed a tree branch and was back-to-back with ponyta. The mightyena grew in number, ready to strike at girl and pokemon.

One went for Kate's leg and another for her arm. Kate swung the branch around, unable to hit the stealthy mightyena. She didn't see another sneak up to the side. It grabbed Kate's coat hood and tossed her into the snow, tugging hard. Another was about to make a final lunge….

BAM!

An aqua-jet? The attack knocked the mightyena back. Standing between them and Kate was none other than a buizel, Keith. He was ready to take them all on, fight to the death. His fur was raised sharper than before and growled threateningly. For a moment, neither side moved.

Keith made the first attack, an aqua-tail to one of the pokemon. The mightyena charged forth and started to carry out all sorts of attacks of their own. Take down, bite, crunch, sucker punch, tackles…all of it on one single buizel. Keith didn't back down or quit the entire time. Even as he was being bitten and rammed into by an entire pack of pokemon, he fought bravely. Finally, a sonicboom smashed the leader of the pokemon into a tree, causing it fall unconscious, which caused the rest of the pack to quickly retreat.

Kate gasped as she saw Keith, still standing against the bitter cold wind. Gashes had blood pouring out, bruises scattered all over…it was a terrible sight to see. Keith took one last breath and fainted, his injured body falling into the snow. For a moment, Kate was too stunned to move. Keith….Keith had just saved her life. Even after the fight they had and Kate running away, he still did everything he could for her sake.

Taking off her coat, Kate fell to her knees at Keith's side. She wrapped him up in her jacket and cradled him in her arms. Silent, she rode Ponyta back to the castle.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_"Am….Am I dead?"_

Keith wasn't sure. His mind drifted in and out of consciousness. For the longest of times, he couldn't feel anything but the harsh cold and the stinging of his wounds. But suddenly, Keith was warmed up and his body relaxed. His eyes wearily opened and for a shining moment, he believed he really was dead. There was a strange fog, a bright light and a beautiful, breath-taking angel hovering over him. The sight of her nearly made Keith melt.

It took a bit for his mind to process that he was still alive. His body was resting in a small tub of warm, steamy water. The roaring fireplace and surroundings told him he was in the living room. His friends were close by, watching with extreme worry. And the angel? It was Kate, tending to Keith's wounds with gentle care.

"Kate….you're alright…" Keith whispered, relieved she was unharmed in the attack.

Kate was surprised he spoke. But she smiled and scratched under his chin, making him purr very softly.

"Thank you. For saving my life." Kate murmured.

"….you're welcome…." Keith yawned.

With Kate by his side and his friends starting to relax, Keith blissfully fell asleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Switched the 'asylum man and Ice' scene to first (bonus points if you can identify who that asylum keeper is in this story…heh heh heh). Also changed the last scene here into something sweeter. Isn't Keith just adorable? **

**We've got another chapter on the way! Stay tune to find out when it comes!**


	9. Budding Romance

**Trivia: Forgot to tell you earlier, but the main characters transform into their respective partner pokemon (fits them great!). All but Crawford. Notice he isn't a budew? I thought since he was cook and also for a few minor details, I'd switch him from budew to charmeleon. Why not? Couldn't think up a perfect match on him so I used a cool pokemon.**

**Go on! Read, Review and Enjoy! AND FLYING MONKEYS!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The next morning, Kate was taking a walk across the snow-covered gardens with ponyta. The girls (minus Wendy, who was flying around) had all joined Kate, talking and laughing about something or another. Keith, who was bandaged up, watched from the balcony at the girl. He…he never felt this way about anyone. This warm, fuzzy feeling that made his heart pound fast.

"I want to do something special for her…" Keith said as Issac came to the balcony. "But what? What can I do?"

"There's always the usual stuff." Issac shrugged. "Flowers, chocolates *cough* promises you don't intend to keep."

"Issac, we need something special!" Sven strolled onto the scene. "And what man would do something like _that_?"

"You do." Issac raised an eyebrow.

Sven shot an irritated look at the kirlia. Right then, Wendy flew up and perched on the balcony.

"Hey Wendy." Issac greeted.

"Magnificent flying today." Sven complimented, grinning.

"Thanks!" Wendy beamed.

"So what were you and the girls talking about earlier?" Issac asked.

"Kate once mentioned her dreams were already gone so Luana asked about it. Turns out, Kate wanted to be a ranger." Wendy answered.

That got Keith's attention. He stared at Wendy in astonishment.

"She was supposed to go to ranger school. But right before she could, this whole mess started up. With the Union and everyone in it supposedly 'disappeared', Kate's dreams were crushed." Wendy went on. "She has no idea where she really is or who she's with."

A ranger…would Keith have met up with Keith anyways? Would they have become friends, or even more? Who knew? But Keith suddenly got an idea on what to do for the sweet girl.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Come on, keep walking!"

"Keith! What's the big surprise?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!"

Kate was being led by the over-excited Keith through the halls of the castle. He took her to a room that held some boxes and paperwork of sorts. At the end of the room was a wardrobe. Keith hopped onto a box, level with the handle to the wardrobe. He was smiling as he turned the handle and opened the door. Kate gasped at the sight.

A rangers uniform. An actual ranger uniform hanging neatly within the wardrobe.

"I found it…er…lying around for some odd reason." Keith said sheepishly. "Why not try it on?"

"Really?" Kate asked.

"I'd love to see you in a rangers uniform." Keith replied.

He went out into the hallway while Kate changed. The outfit fit her perfectly. It felt so comfortable but gave Kate a sense of pride and joy. So many years had Kate wanted to wear a rangers uniform. Now she got to! And it was an amazing feeling to put on the symbol of rangers, bold and strong. Keith came back in and looked her over with awe.

"You look incredible…" He murmured.

"You think so?" Kate blushed a tiny bit.

"I know so. You were meant to wear that uniform." Keith smiled.

"Thank you Keith." Kate's eyes welled up with tears of happiness.

"If you'd like, you can keep it." Keith offered.

"I can? Is that ok?" Kate asked.

"Of course. And I think the rangers, wherever they are, would be alright with this." Keith responded, his eyes twinkling.

Neither of them saw the other pokemon peeking from the door.

"Well I'll be darned! It worked!" Sven chuckled.

"She does look good in that outfit." Wendy agreed.

"Like a real ranger!" Elaine chimed in.

"There's still some hope yet for us after all!" Rhythmi said. "The curse might be broken!"

"Isn't it exciting?" Luana squealed.

"Definitely reassuring." Crawford smirked.

"We better keep on encouraging Keith. He's still got a little ways to go before Kate's truly won over." Issac told the group.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate and Keith went outside. They ran around a bit, though Keith slid on ice into a snow bank. Kate giggled as he dizzily stumbled around.

_There's something sweet_

_And really kind_

_He was cold_

_And he was course, so undefined_

_But now he's dear_

_So I'm unsure…_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Keith was helped up from his dizzy state by a hand. He grabbed her hand and hoisted himself back up to two feet.

_She looked my way_

_I know I saw_

_And she touched, she didn't shiver at my paw_

_No it can't be…_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then again, she's never looked at me this way before_

Kate ducked behind a tree. She couldn't believe it…Keith was, well, not like she had first known.

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd ever thought that this could be?_

She looked out at him from her spot and smiled. Kate giggled as she watched Keith slip around on the ice, stumbling like crazy.

_He's…well, he's no prince charming_

_But there's something in him that I didn't see_

Kate piled some snow and threw a snowball at the buizel. He tried to make a snowball of his own but a snow-pile fell from the tree above him. Kate laughed as she prepared more snowballs. Keith jumped out and started to chase her. The girl ducked behind a tree, using it as a shield, and landed a second direct hit on Keith. Their friends watched the events unfurl from the window.

_Who'd have thought?_

_Well bless my soul_

_And who would've known?_

_Who indeed?_

_And who would've guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar._

_We'll wait and see…_

…_a few days more. There may be something that wasn't there before._

The pair, drenched with snow, sat down in front of the fireplace. Keith took Kate's jacket and gave her a soft blanket. They huddled underneath it, trying to warm up. The pokemon glanced at them with interest; Kate talked to Keith, with him smiling, listening closely.

_Yes there may be something that wasn't there before._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Attention!"

Issac stood on the stairs, overlooking the gathered friends, transformed Union members and wild pokemon. Next to him was a table and a few of the wilted sakura petals.

"We have exactly 12 hours, 48 minutes and precisely 13 seconds to create a romantic atmosphere for our _little couple_. They've bonded quite a bit but we need the most spontaneous romance in the air if we ever wish to succeed." Issac told the large group of pokemon.

He took a few of the wilted flowers into his paw and showed them to the crowd.

"No need to remind you that if the last petal falls from the Tree of Harmony, our spell will never be broken. And we'll never turn back to normal or get the Union running again if it happens." Issac continued. "You all know your assignments. Half of you to the east, half to the west. Let's get going people!"

The pokemon scurried off quickly towards their jobs.

"Lighten up a little, Issac." Sven snickered.

"Yeah, there's romance in the air!" Luana sang, spinning around.

"We've seen the spark." Crawford chuckled as he caught the now-dizzy Luana. "Let nature take its course."

"No harm in fanning the flames is there?" Issac pointed out. "Besides, we've got to make them fall in love by midnight to be human again."

"Mnnn…human again…" Elaine sighed, happy.

"Human again…" Rhythmi did the same.

Sven smiled, walking beside Wendy.

_I'll be cooking again, people looking again_

_Maybe a mademoiselle at my side_

_When I'm human again, only human again_

_I'll be polished and beaming with pride_

_I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again_

Wendy shook her head, grinning.

_It'll cause several boyfriends alarms_

Sven laughed.

_I'll hop down of the shelf_

_And toute suite be myself_

_I can't wait to be human again!_

Across the castle, pokemon had begun their jobs to clean the castle. Their types had all sorts of jobs such as washing for the water types, dusting for flying types, gardening for grass and etc. Everyone's spirits seemed to be higher than ever.

_When we're human again, only human again_

_When we have fur, scales or claws no more!_

_When we're human again, good and human again…_

Luana and Crawford took to the bedrooms. Folding sheets and polishing the floors in high spirits.

Luana:_ Maybe I'll try on some rouge_

Crawford:_ Hey my jokes will be huge! _

_Why we'll pair up for more quests_

Luana:_ I'll cheer with flare!_

Crawford:_ I'll afro up my hair!_

_It's our prayer to be human again!_

Meanwhile, Issac and Rhythmi took to the stables outside. Sweeping hay, cleaning the pens, shoveling snow…even those two were in a good mood.

_When we're human again, only human again_

_When the world once more makes sense_

Issac: _I'll unwind for a change._

Rhythmi: _You? That'd be strange!_

Issac: _Can't help that I'm tense! In a place by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea._

Rhythmi: _I'll join you! Let the vacation commence!_

Issac: Somewhere as hot as wax, let us relax!

Can't wait to be human again!

Progress was readily being made all over the place. The castle was getting quite clean. Everyone worked together perfectly!

_When I'm human again_

_So sweep the dust from the floor!_

_Let's let some light in the room!_

_I can feel, I can tell_

_Someone might break the spell_

_Any day now!_

_Shine up the brass on the door!_

_Alert the dustpail and the broom!_

_If all goes as planned_

_Our time may be at hand_

_Any day now!_

_Open the shutters and let in some air_

Rhythmi: _Put these here and put those over there!_

_Sweep up the years_

_Of pain and of tears_

_Throw them away!_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey Kate?"

Kate looked up from her book to Keith. They were hanging out in the library, the one place that the pokemon weren't cleaning in (not that they knew)

"Yeah?" Kate responded.

"Um…you think you can read something to me?" Keith shyly asked.

"Of course." Kate accepted. "Are you ok, Keith? Can you read?"

"Of course I can. It's just…" Keith sheepishly rubbed his neck with his paw. "I-I like hearing your voice…"

Kate blushed a bright pink. Keith caught it for a split second before she turned her attention to the bookshelves. He loved it when she blushed; absolutely adorable. If only he could think of more dazzling compliments, to see that color light up her face again. Kate picked a book from the shelf and relaxed in a soft, reclining chair. Keith joined her, sitting right next to the girl.

"Alright then. _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_. Chapter one…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Outside, in the courtyards, the final preparations were being made. Everyone was busy with something. Be it Issac controlling traffic (and getting run over), Rhythmi planting flowers (and reviving Issac) and even Sven turning on the fountains that were once shut down.

_When we're human again, only human again_

_When the girl finally sets us all free_

_Cheeks a-bloomin' again, we're assumin' again_

_We'll resume our long lost joie de vivre_

_We'll be playin' again, holiday' again _

_And we're prayin' it' P_

_When we cast off this pall_

_We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall_

_When we're all that we were_

_Thanks to him, thanks to her_

_Coming closer and closer and closer_

_We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again_

_We'll be whirling around with such ease_

_When we're human again, only human again_

_We'll go waltzing those old one-two-three's_

_We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again_

_Stepping, striding as fine as you please_

_Like the real human does, I'll be all that I was_

_On that glorious morn' when we're finally reborn!_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Budding romance between our heroes as well as a little extra elsewhere *hint hint nudge nudge*. Next chapters coming!**


	10. Dancing

***scribbles note in hasty manner***

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey wait! Ack! Stop shoving, stop shoving! Wh-wh-WHOA!"

Splash!

"Come on…" Keith coughed. "Ya didn't have to _throw_ me in."

"Rue. But it's more fun that way." Crawford snickered.

Keith sulked amongst the bubbles in the bathtub. How did he get in this darn mess to begin with? All he did was ask Kate if she'd join him for dinner this time around. Now all this? It was a full-blown event which was forcing Keith to get all fancied up. Everyone was fussing over little details.

"Tonight's the night!" Sven said.

"I…I'm not sure I can do this." Keith was hesitant.

"Too bad dude. No time to chicken out." Sven reminded. "Be yourself. Go for bold and daring!"

"Bold and daring…" Keith made a metal note of it. "Got it."

"Need me to scrub your back?" Crawford joked.

"NO." Keith rolled his eyes.

The buizel jumped out of the tub and shook off, purposely trying to splash water on Crawford. Crawford scowled and dropped a heavy towel on top of Keith. Keith brushed it off, his fur getting mussed up.

"There'll be music, romantic candle-lights and when the time is right, you profess your love to the girl!" Sven instructed.

"Confess my….." Keith's words formed a nervous lump in his throat. "I can't….No, I can't do this…"

"What? Don't you care for her?" Sven questioned.

"More than anything." Keith sighed, trying to smooth down his fur.

"Then you have to tell her! Duh!" Crawford huffed.

"And what? You two are the exceptions?" Keith muttered.

"Beg pardon?" Sven raised an eyebrow.

"If you should tell the truth to the people you care about, shouldn't Luana and Wendy know about your feelings, guys?" Keith fired.

The luxray and charmeleon stared at Keith for the longest of times. Talk about awkward; for them at least. Keith chuckled, knowing he had busted them. Crawford was after Luana, semi-obvious, but the buizel was only taking a wild guess at Sven and Wendy what with their close friendship. Totally worked and made em back off the pressure.

"Er…anyways, let's move on to the attire." Sven cleared his throat, embarrassed.

Crawford dug out a black/white tuxedo; buizel sized.

"Oh no! Not a tux!" Keith refused. "Nu-uh! No way!"

"Come on dude! Rhythmi and Luana worked hard to make this! And they're usually disasters at sewing." Crawford whined.

How true.

"Think about this. You're not wearing clothes now and you haven't all this time." Sven pointed out. "So you technically were naked in front of Kate."

Keith turned bright red at the mere thought. He wanted to wipe that image from his mind and those stupid smirks off his buddie's faces.

"By your logic, you're naked in front of Wendy and Luana too. And vise versa." Keith shot back.

Another brilliant score for Keith. That shut them right up. For a moment.

"JUST WEAR THE DAMN TUX!" The two snapped, faces cherri-berry red.

"Fine." Keith gave in.

Not a bad fit. Good to move around in and looked spiffy. The bowtie completed the assemble nicely. Keith looked quite handsome in a tux. Not that he'd admit he was wrong to the others.

Knock! Knock!

Issac entered the room.

"Ahem." He gestured to the door. "Your lady awaits."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Was it possible for a heart to stop from staring at intense beauty?

Keith was sure his own froze as soon as he saw Kate. Her hair was let down past her shoulders and she wore a stunning light-blue ball gown with sparkles. Before, Keith wondered if Kate could be any more beautiful. Now? He knew her beauty was limitless. It took a nudge from Sven to remind him to move. Keith walked down the steps to meet Kate halfway. They met, gave a courteous bow and traveled down the final stairs together.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends, unexpectedly_

The buizel escorted Kate to the dinner table. He didn't even pay so much attention to eating; more devoted to sneaking glances at the princess that graced Keith's presence. They had a few chuckles over the meal, smiling a lot. Keith remembered feeling his face warm after Kate complimented how dashing he looked in his tux. He complimented on her dress and she turned that sweet pink shade of hue again.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared, beauty and the buizel_

Soon they moved to the ballroom. Chandeliers of glowing crystals lit the room so bright and shining, like a golden, heavenly palace. Keith grew nervous. He wanted to dance but….but how? At his height, he wasn't the best dance partner choice. But Kate didn't seem to mind. Instead, she took his paws and hoisted him up to eye-level. Kate did the spins and step moves but the two were….they were dancing!

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

Keith soon forgot how it was they were gliding across the floor so elegantly. He was staring directly into Kate's eyes, entranced by her passionate, kind spirit that laid beneath those blue orbs of wonder. Occasionally, Keith could check back to his friends who watched from their corner. Crawford and Issac gave a 'thumbs up' while Sven seemed extremely proud. Issac held a paw out to Rhythmi and danced with her on the sidelines. Luana rested her head on Crawford's shoulder, who didn't mind one bit. Wendy snuggled up next to Sven as they watched the dancing.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

There was something intoxicating about this air…and Keith loved it. He found he could use his paws to direct their direction in dancing. Keith took Kate and swept her away on the ballroom floor.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the buizel_

_Tale…as old as time…_

_Song…as old as rhythme…_

_Beauty and the buizel_

Keith was starting to lead Kate out to the balcony. The lights dimmed to a gentle glow. Smiling all-knowingly, the friends left the ballroom so they could leave the two lovebirds alone.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The night sky was a calming shade of dark blue, with stars twinkling like diamonds. Kate felt the night air brush against her hair. She sat down on the balcony edge, next to Keith. He really did look cute in that little tuxedo. His eyes…Kate never did get to see those eyes up close before. They were an alluring dark green that seemed to shine even under the shadows of night. For a buizel, Keith was very good-looking.

"Kate?" Keith's paw slid onto Kate's. "Are….um….are you happy here?"

"Of course I am. You're really sweet, Keith. And the others welcomed me in since I first came here." Kate replied.

Since she first came….Kate remembered the reason. And it troubled her a little. She looked into the distance, over the trees and landscape.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked, concerned.

"I miss my father." Kate's voice grew quiet. "If I could just see him again….even for a moment…"

Keith looked disappointed at first. But his face changed to thinking and then excitement.

"I know a way."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith took Kate to the north wing, where she had previously been forbidden. He started up the monitor. With a smile, Keith stepped away from the keyboard.

"This monitor can show you anything." Keith told her. "All you have to do is type in what you want to see."

Kate slowly stepped forward. With a deep breath, her fingers started to dance across the screen.

I'd like to see my father, please

The screen flickered, whirring slightly. It's image changed and showed the snowy forest woods. There was a man, Kate's father, stumbling through as if lost. He coughed heavily before falling into the snow, severely weakened.

"No…" Kate gasped, tears on the brink of her eyes.

Keith held her hand, worried. Kate grabbed Keith and wrapped him in a huge hug.

"He's sick…h-he could be dying…" She whimpered. "All alone…"

It tore Keith's heart to see her this upset. The poor sweet girl…she really loved her father. And here she was watching him in pain, possibly dying. Keith snuck a glance at the stairwell towards the Tree of Harmony. A few petals flew in, carried by the wind. Time was almost run out. But….

"Then, you must go to him." Keith sighed.

"Wh…what?" Kate pulled back from the hug, staring at him.

"Kate, you were never my prisoner. Our friends pretended to kidnap him so they could keep you here. I went along with it cause I…I…felt lonely. We all needed someone like you here." Keith confessed. "But I'm releasing you now."

"I'm…free to go?" Kate looked at him with amazement.

"Yes." Keith nodded.

"Thank you!" Kate hugged him tightly once more.

While she did, Keith reached over and hit some keys. He hooked the monitor up to laptop and started the download. As Kate pulled back, the download was complete.

"Take the laptop with you." Keith gave it to her. "So you'll have a way to look back. To remember me by."

"Thank you." Kate whispered. "For the laptop, for being my closest friend…and for understanding how much my father needs me."

Keith smiled sadly. Keith touches her hand to his cheek, scratching it just a little. He watched her hurry out as Issac entered the room, looking quite proud.

"Ah, you had more romantic spirit than I thought." Issac chuckled. "Everything's going spo perfectly, we're wondering if you really needed the coaching."

"I…I let her go, Issac." Keith, sadly, told him.

"Splendid! I though…." Issac stopped, shocked. "You….did…..what?"

"I let her go." Keith repeated, the words paining his soul.

"Yes but…but why?" Issac questioned.

"Because I love her."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**ROMANTIC! *claps for myself* The beautiful dance scene and song along with Kate being let go. Poor Keith, he loves her. But as the old saying goes, if you love something, then let it go.**

…**or something along the lines of it. Dunno.**

**Next chapter is soon!**


	11. Humans VS Pokemon

**I love the scene up ahead; the (SPOILER) big fight scene where the two sides go out in a humorous fight. In the movie, you see the knives pop out and the oven burst into flames. Anyone else immediately think 'Hell's Kitchen' show?**

**Read, review and GO FORTH YOUNG WARRIOR!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"HE DID _WHAT_!"

Issac gathered all the friends together and broke the news. Needless to say, they were all extremely shocked at this.

"I'm afraid it's true…" Issac sighed.

"But he was so close!" Sven groaned, pounding a paw into the ground.

"After all this time, he finally found his true love. He was so happy." Luana said sadly.

"Wait…then that's it! That should break the spell!" Crawford pointed out.

"It's not enough." Wendy told him.

"Kate has to kiss him, returning her love as well." Rhythmi said.

"Now its too late…" Sven mumbled.

Elaine watched the disappointed faces of her friends. She quietly snuck out of the room, with one last glance before disappearing. At the top of the tower, Keith, his heart broken, cried out with a roar at the sight of seeing his love ride away on ponyta.

Kate and ponyta searched every inch of the woods. It was a long time before they did find Hastings. He was lying in a snowbank, unconscious and clearly in danger. Kate took him all the way back to their cottage, unaware of the strange snowman that was starting to run back town.

"K-kate?" Hastings whispered, as he was set down on the bed.

"It's ok…" Kate shushed. "I'm home now."

"Kate…" Hastings hugged his daughter. "You're alive and ok…but the pokemon? Did they…?"

"No, no! They were nice to me! Bestest friends I could ever ask for!" Kate insisted.

"Is that so?"

The knapsack Kate carried shook and tumbled. From it came the laptop and…Elaine? Huh. That explained why the load was a tad heavier than expected.

"Hey!" Elaine greeted.

"Hi there. Didn't think I'd see another talking pokemon ever again." Hastings chuckled.

"Elaine, since when did you do stowaway?" Kate teased.

"Cause I was concerned. Kate, why did you leave?" Elaine asked. "Is it…is it because you don't like us?"

"No way! Not at all! I really wanted to stay." Kate answered. "But I was helping my father."

"So you would've stayed in the castle if your dad never had gotten in sick condition?" Elaine blinked.

"Of course." Kate smiled. "I…"

Knock! Knock!

A visitor? At this late hour? Odd. Who could it be? Kate left Elaine and Hastings at the bed to go answer it. There was a strange man with strong-smelling hair there, waiting.

"Yes? May I help you?" Kate asked cautiously.

"I've come to collect your father." He responded.

"My father?" Kate was confused.

"Don't worry." He gestured to behind him. "We'll take good care of him."

There was the town, holding pitchforks and torches. They were all around a dodrio-drawn wagon that read 'Asylum Transporter'. Kate knew who this man was. It was Kincaid, the asylum keeper.

"My father's not crazy!" Kate objected.

"He was raving like a loonatic!" Wheeler shouted. "We all heard him in the juice bar just the other night!"

The crowd chanted in agreement. Hastings emerged from the house, trying to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Hey old man! Tell us again!" Wheeler mocked. "What was so strange about those pokemon?"

"There…they were talking! They could all talk like humans!" Hastings explained to the mass of people. "There was a Pikachu, a luxray, starapator and pokemon of all kinds! And this buizel held Kate there like a prisoner!"

The crowd roared with laughter.

"You don't get much crazier than that!" Wheeler snickered.

"It's true I tell you! All of its true!" Hastings said.

"Take him away." Kincaid gave the order.

Two men grabbed Hastings by the arms and started to drag him down the steps. Kate chased after Kincaid who walked after them.

"No! I won't let you!" Kate protested. "You can't do this!"

Kincaid shook her off. Ice, having watched from the sidelines, walked over to Kate.

"Poor Kate." He tsk'd. "Shame about your father."

"Ice, you know my father's not crazy. Do something!" Kate urged.

"Hmmmm…." Ice pretended to be in deep thought. "I suppose I could clear up this understanding. If…"

"If what?" Kate questioned.

"If you marry me." Ice smirked.

"What?" Kate froze.

"One word, Kate. All it takes to put this entire mess behind us." Ice said.

"I'd rather slit my throat than marry you!" Kate rejected.

"Have it your way." Ice growled, strolling away.

So this was his doing after all. The damn #$% &*...how could he? Kate couldn't let him get away with this! She quickly ran into the house and grabbed the laptop. As she started it up to life, Kate went back outside.

"My father isn't crazy! And I can prove it!" Kate yelled, typing in the command. "Show me Keith!"

The screen glowed an eerie, mystic glow. It's image turned to Keith, who howled sorrowfully from the window. The crowd gasped.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Can he hurt someone?"

"No, no!" Kate assured the crowd. "Please, he looks upset now but he's really a kind, gentle pokemon. He's my best friend."

Ice stared at Kate suspiciously as she was looking longingly at Keith.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for this hideous monstrosity." Ice hissed.

"He's not a monster, Ice. You are!" Kate snapped. "You have the body of a man but not the heart of one. Keith may be a pokemon but I'd rather be with him than you!"

Ice cringed, disgusted.

"She's as crazy as the old man!" He swiped the laptop from her grasp. "This buizel appears harmless but he's really a vicious, blood thirsty monster! He'll come after you in the night!"

"No!" Kate shouted.

"We're not safe till we kill this beast and mount his head on my wall!" Ice declared.

The crowd cheered.

"Kill the buizel!"

_We're not safe till he's dead_

_He'll come stalking us at night_

_Set sacrifice to children with his monstrous appetite!_

_He'll wreck havoc on our village if we let him wander free!_

Ice: _Then it's time to take some action, boys! Follow me!_

He threw one of the torches into a bale of hay, letting other people start torches of their own.

_Through the mist, through the woods_

_Through the darkness and the shadows_

_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride._

_Say a prayer, then we're there_

_At the drawbridge of a castle,_

_And there's something truly terrible inside._

_It's a buizel,_

_He's got fangs, razor sharp ones_

_Massive paws,_

_Killer claws for the feast_

_Hear him roar, see him foam,_

_But we're not coming home,_

_Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!_

"No!" Kate grabbed Ice's arm. "I won't let you do this!"

"If you're not with us, you're against us." Ice snarled. "Bring the old man too!"

Kate and Hastings tried to fight back but the crowd numbers were great. They managed to shove them both into the basement and lock the door.

"Let us out!" Kate cried out, banging the door.

"We'll rid the world of this beast!" Ice yelled. "Whose with me?"

A roar of cheers from the men.

"Light your torch, mount your pokemon!"

"Screw up your courage! No backing down!"

"We'll count on Ice to lead the way!"

With Ice out in front, riding the asylum dodrio, the crowd started to march into the woods and towards the castle. A few people managed to cut down a tree to prepare for the assault.

_Through a mist, to a wood,_

_Where within a haunted castle,_

_Something's lurking that you don't see every day!_

_It's a buizel,_

_Fierce as a mountain!_

_We won't rest_

_'Til he's good and deceased!_

_Sally forth, tally ho,_

_Grab your sword, grab your bow_

_And now here we go!_

Kate tried to pry the windows to the basement but nothing worked. She and Hastings were stuck where they were.

"Oh this is all my fault…" Kate's breaths were shaky. "What'll we do?"

"Now then. We'll think of something." Hastings paced the door, thinking of ways to break out.

Elaine watched them from the window. She hadn't been able to pry the door or windows either and was in deep thought. But something caught her eye. A machine. The very same one Hastings was going to enter in the science fair. Yep, the one machine that started this all.

"Perfect!" Elaine smirked, getting an idea.

_We don't like, what we don't_

_Understand, it frankly scares us_

_And this pokemon's mysterious at least!_

_Bring your guns, bring your knives_

_Save your children and your wives,_

_We'll save our village and our lives,_

_We'll kill the buizel!_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Back at the castle, the friends were moping over Kate leaving. Their hopes were crushed and spirits deepfully hurt.

"I knew it…" Issac clenched his jaw. "It was too foolish of us to get our hopes up."

"I can't believe she abandoned us…" Luana sniffled.

"GUYS!"

Wendy flew in, her face written with worry.

"What's wrong?" Sven asked, alarmed.

"Er…you better look out the window." Wendy sweatdropped.

"Could it be?" Rhythmi gasped.

"Is it she?" Luana questioned.

They all raced over to the window. No it clearly wasn't Kate. More like an angry mob storming onto the castle grounds.

"OH #$%^& !" Crawford exclaimed. "Invaders!"

"And look! They've got the laptop!" Rhythmi pointed towards Ice.

"Something must've happened to Kate!" Luana grew worried.

"Warn Keith and summon all the pokemon down here at once." Sven issued commands. "If it's a fight they want, we'll give em a war!"

"YEAH!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Take whatever booty you might find!" Ice called. "But the buizel's mine!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The pokemon from all over were rushing to the front of the castle to join battle.

_Hearts ablaze, banners high!_

_We go marching into battle_

_Unafraid, although the danger just increased!_

Meanwhile, outside the door, the men were readying the log they chopped earlier, about to kick the doors down for entry. By then, rain started to pour down the sky in a dark storm adding to the hostile mood.

_Raise the flag, sing the song_

_Here we come, we're eighty strong_

_And eighty men can't be wrong_

_Let's kill the buizel!_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith watched the storm from the north wing window, depressed by no bounds. His heart was a dark void ever since Kate left. He missed her dearly, wishing he could see her shining face once more. Keith's soul ached with love for Kate and now? She was gone…maybe for good….

"KEITH!"

Wendy flew right inside, panicked.

"Keith! Problem!" Wendy panted, out of breath.

"Leave me alone." Keith mumbled, in no mood for company.

"Keith, the castle's under attack!" Wendy told him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST!"

The mob outside was chanting as they used the log to bash the door. All of the pokemon leaned against it, trying to hold it together. But the door was weakening. And it wouldn't be long before it gave way.

"Damn it…it's not working…" Sven groaned.

"We have to do _some_thing!" Rhythmi said.

"….wait!" Issac's face lightened. "I know _exactly_ what to do!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Keith? Please come fight with us…" Wendy pleaded. "We need you."

"It doesn't matter…nothing does anymore…" Keith sighed, falling deeper into sorrow.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

After two or three more pounds, the door gave way. The angry mob walked in, surprised it was calm, dark and quiet. They walked around, looking at the strange pokemon statues that were laying around. What they did not see was that one of them, a luxray in particular, was watching their every move. When all of the men were inside…..

"NOW!" Sven yelled.

All at once, the pokemon sprung to life and began to attack the intruders using their pokemon powers. Everywhere at once was utter chaos and battles. Fire, water, grass, ghost, ice…you name it, every sort of attack was launched all over the place. Only one man escaped the mess and was starting to head upstairs.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Elaine had to hand it to Hastings. He really knew how to build machines. Maybe even take a lesson from him once this was all over. She managed to start up the machine and set it to 'ramming' mode. Oh this would be the perfect target clear!

"Here we go!" Elaine cheered as the machine started moving.

Hastings heard a noise, like a machine starting up, and peaked through a hole in the door.

"What the…?" Hastings mumbled. "…KATE! LOOK OUT!"

He managed to grab Kate and duck them both out of the way just in time. The machine slammed into the door, head on, and exploded in a mass of spare parts. Definitely did the job alright. Best target clear in the history of ever! Elaine dug her way out of the machine parts and over to the father & daughter.

"You have _got_ to try this thing." She chuckled.

Wasting no time, the trio got to ponyta and started to ride off into the forest. Hopefully, Kate thought, they wouldn't be too late.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey you jerks!"

A couple of the men turned their attention towards Sven who fired off one heck of a thunderbolt. Charred and barbequed, the men screamed like girls and ran off. Sven laughed boldly. But now there were more of these jokers, surrounding him completely.

"Need a hand?"

Wendy flew into the circle, back-to-back with Sven.

"Ready to kick ^ $%#?" Wendy questioned.

"Ah, just like the old days." Sven smirked.

Meanwhile, across the battlefield, Rhythmi screamed. A man grabbed Rhythmi by her throat and was holding a torch to her face. Inching slower and slower, the togetic fear this would be her demise.

"Rhythmi!" Issac gasped.

He quickly unleashed a giant mass of magical leaves upon the attacker, who threw Rhythmi into the air. Issac dashed and, with ease, caught, the girl in his arms.

"Issac!" Rhythmi blushed. "You…you saved me!"

"Shall we battle together, my dear?" Issac asked in a gentleman tone.

"Let's." Rhythmi giggled.

And at another part of the room…

"GET HER!"

"SHE STOLE MY HAT!"

Luana hopped as she could, narrowly avoiding the attacks being launched on her. Knives were being thrown straight at her and bullets fired off. The buneary dashed into the kitchen, her back up against the cabinet. She gulped as the men drew closer and closer….

"AHA!"

Fire type pokemon leapt from hiding, drawing knives, with Crawford as the leader.

"Now!" He called out.

Their combined fire power unleashed a fire blast equal to that of a moltres. The singed men screamed in utter pain and hustled their way out as a few of the fire types gave chase.

"Brilliant idea Crawford." Luana said, grinning.

"Ha ha ha! It was awesome!" He knuckle-punched Luana. "Nice work there, partner!"

Efforts were proved to be worthwhile. All of the men were soon kicked out of the castle and into the rain. They were running, or some crawling, their way out as the pokemon cheered for their hard-won victory. Luana kissed Crawford from pure joy but quickly drew back, embarrassed. Crawford grinned and pulled her in for another one. Rhythmi and Issac hugged while Sven gave Wendy a quick 'peck' on her cheek. It seemed as though the danger was over.

Or….so they thought.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Can't wait for the next part! We're coming up on one of the biggest moments in the entire moment (next to the ballroom scene of course). When shall it come? Wait and see soon enough!**


	12. Final Gambit

**Final Gambit…yeah that's a good name for this chapter. Kind of works. But why ramble now? Save that for later! You guys have to read, review and enjoy this epic chapter!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Darkness…loneliness….despair…

Keith felt it all swirl within himself. He was void of any other emotion than deep sadness. Like the storm outside his windows, his heart was cold and dark. His eyes held an everlasting sadness, heavy with pain. Nothing would bring him out of this sorry state.

No, not when the door opened. Not when a stranger aimed an arrow straight at him. Keith couldn't have cared less.

Shiiiingggg!

The arrow flew off the bow and grazed Keith's arm. He yelped in pain as the stranger laughed. Keith was thrown through the windows and out to the rooftop of the castle. The stranger followed, kicking Keith down the roof and to a small ledge overlooking a chasm below the bridge of the castle.

"Get up." The man snarled.

Keith didn't move. He was shoved to the very end of the ledge. Rain washed against the cuts and bruises that started to form.

"What's the matter, buizel?" The man laughed evilly. "Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

The man was reaching towards one of the spikey clubs that decorated the roof. Keith closed his eyes; he didn't care. So what if he died? It would be almost better if he did die. Nothing mattered anymore. Kate was gone. And so was his reason to go on living.

"NO!"

That voice…Keith's eye snapped wide open and looked down to the bridge.

"Kate!" He gasped.

She was there! Kate came back! Keith's heart came alive once more, seeing his love down below. But she was…terrified? Something seemed wrong.

"Ice! Please! Don't do it!" Kate begged.

As Ice struck, Keith used iron tail to smash the club to bits. He found his reason to live, his reason to fight. This creep was only doing this to take Kate for himself. And Keith would never let it happen. He gave Ice a threatening roar, accepting the challenge.

KAPOW!

Lightning flashed. Ice grabbed another club and swung at Keith, who dodged the attacks easily. He aimed water guns at Ice, making him a little off-balance. The two guys chased each other across the slippery rooftops in full out battle. This was a fight to win the girl. A fight Keith set his heart on; all the determination, courage and strength he could summon.

BAM!

Keith used a tackle attack to send them both flying to a lower portion of the roof. Ice was temporarily stunned. Keith seized this opportunity to dash into the maze of gargoyle statues. The blue haired opponent leapt up, grabbed his club and mistakenly swung at one of the statues, breaking its head off.

"Come on out and fight you coward!" Ice taunted.

The buizel stayed put, hiding behind a statue. Ice stomped through the maze, searching with his club ready.

"Were you in love with her, buizel?" Ice questioned angrily. "Did you honestly think Kate would go for you?"

Words stung and tempted Keith to show his face. But he remained as was.

"It's over buizel! Kate is mine!"

That tears it. Keith growled and pounced him his spot, onto Ice's head. Ice swung but kept missing each time. With a few aqua-tails and quick attacks, Keith was able to weaken Ice down and make him struggle. One move had the club flying out of Ice's hands, which allowed Keith to tackle Ice onto the edge of the roof.

KAPOW!

Another crack of thunder. Keith put his paw to Ice's throat and, as he growled fiercely , started to choke him.

"Please! Let me go! Don't hurt me!" Ice sniveled. "I'll do anything! _Anything_! Let me go!"

Keith was ready to kill this jerk, once and for all. But…but….he couldn't. Keith's face softened as he realized he couldn't kill Ice. This guy was a maniac who tried to come after Kate, true. But Keith didn't have it in him to kill someone. Instead, Keith got off of Ice and stepped back as the blue haired jerk coughed violently.

"Leave." Keith hissed. "And don't you dare return."

"Keith!"

Kate was on the roof, under the Tree of Harmony.

"Kate…" Keith whispered, overjoyed to see her.

Kate held her hand out to him. Keith hurriedly climbed up the roof, coming to her. The way up was long and slippery but the buizel didn't mind. He was too happy to care. His paw slipped into her delicate hand.

"You came back." Keith whispered.

Kate's eyes were mixing with tears and raindrops. She pulled him into a passionate embrace, staring down at his eyes. Keith looked up into hers; his paw caressed her hair, smoothing the side of her face. His heart felt complete again, Keith slowly closed his eyes and bent forward for a kiss as she did the same.

A scream broke the moment. Kate's scream.

Keith's eyes were wide open. He swung around to see the &*#%& had followed him up here and tried to stab him. Only to have missed and stab Kate instead. Ice looked shocked but then was fuming that he didn't hit Keith. He tried to grab the knife and go for a second shot. Keith, enraged, used his tails to punch Ice in the face. Ice was stunned and lost his grip. He waved his arms wildly before slipping, then falling off the roof. His scream was heard echoing as Ice fell into the dark abyss below the castle. Thus Ice was no more.

Kate weakly collapsed onto the grass, her back lying against the tree. The friends hurried to the roof but froze, horrified at the sight. Keith went to Kate's side immediately and inspected the damage. The knife was cutting in way too deep. Whether Keith pulled it out or not, Kate would lose a ton of blood. She was…no….

"K…Keith…" Her eyes opened half-way.

"It's going to be ok…" Keith softly reassured her, stroking her hand with his paw. "You'll be alright Kate."

"Maybe it's better this way…" Kate's breathing grew strained.

"Don't talk like that. We're together again now." Keith murmured.

"At least…I got to see you…one last time…." Kate sighed. "If only I came sooner…"

Kate cringed, feeling severe pain. Her hand stroked Keith's head.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I…I…" Keith's voice trembled. "I love you too."

Smiling, Kate mustered the last of her strength to lean forward and plant a gentle kiss on Keith's forehead. Then, after one last look at him, Kate's blue eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Her body fell against the tree, limp and lifeless.

"Kate? KATE?" Keith's tears started to stream down his face. "No! Please wake up! Please! Don't leave me….I love you…"

As Keith sobbed, the final sakura petal above them lost its pink sheen. The wind brushed it off its branch and drifted down onto ground, landing in front of the pokemon. That was it. The curse was set in stone. Everyone was to remain pokemon forever. Sven and Wendy looked down at the ground in remorse. Luana and Rhythmi were hugging the mournful Crawford and Issac as they silently cried.

The rain continued to fall, thunder rumbling in the distance. But out of the blue, a beam of light shot down. Then another. And two more. Keith looked up from his anguish and stared in surprise. From the beams of light, a fog bathed the Tree of Union and rooftop in a heavenly glow. Keith felt himself being lifted into the air by a mysterious force, the fog now surrounding him. Everyone watched him in anticipation and shock, wondering what was happening. Keith's body twitched and jerked, with a warm feeling running through his blood.

From his chest, a brilliant light shined, forcing Keith's eyes to squeeze tight. He felt his body stretch and bend into another shape. Light erupted from within his body; first his paws reshaping and tail disappearing, finally ending with his face. When the light stopped, Keith was carefully set back down on the grass.

"Nnnnggg…."

He opened his eyes, immediately feeling something different. Keith sat up and stared at his paws. Wait….they weren't paws. They were hands! And he had feet! Keith felt his face and hair. He was human again!

The light on the roof didn't stop. It washed over the castle entirely and changed its shape. Keith felt the castle itself melt. The castle became the Ranger Union once more! The spell was broken! And one by one, Keith's friends started flickering with light and quickly changed to human form.

The guys had gotten taller, maybe a tad bit muscular too. Meanwhile the girls had grown and looked stunning. Despite the slight changes of getting older, they were the same friends Keith knew and cared about. Keith joined them in a gigantic group hug, thrilled that their days of being pokemon were finally over.

"Look!" Luana pointed at Kate.

Keith turned his head to see. Kate was glowing a sparkly gold color. With a gasp, Keith dashed back to her side, wondering what was happening. He watched the knife disintegrate and the crusted blood disappear. Color returned to the girl's skin. The glowing died down as the friends came over to see. In their silence, a soft sound could be heard.

"She's breathing…" Keith gasped.

That meant….oh arceus yes! She was alive! Kate was ok! Keith let more tears slip past his eyes as he held the girl in his arms. Everyone was cheering, ecstatic. The storm clouds cleared, revealing the sunrise coming up in the east. Today marked a brand new day. The final defeat over Blake Hall and the day Keith found his true love.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***sniffle***

**I'm the freakin author! I shouldn't be crying over my creations! Ah…er…I blame it on….oh who am I kidding? I was a bit emotional writing this last part. Tried to be so I could express Keith and Kate's love. And while the movie had the guy get stabbed, I decided to twist things up for you readers and make Kate the one to suffer the tragic fate. Why not? Definitely different than anything you've seen/read/expected!**

**Next chapter shall be the last! Won't be too long before our story comes to a close!**

**Authors note: They didnt come back naked like that joke said previously. Ranger uniforms came with the transformation.**


	13. Blossoming Love

**One sweet, romantic chapter of conclusion coming up! Weird how this and another crossover ended on chapter 13. I must be jinxed or something… *shudders* but let us not spoil a romantic moment!**

**Read, review and, of course, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate drifted into consciousness gradually. She was….breathing? Yeah, she was alive. True she did feel sore from the wound but Kate wasn't dead. Here she was in a comfy bed, starting to wake up. Strange. This wasn't the bed in her room. Where the heck was she?

"Good to see you awake kiddo."

And a person was sitting on a chair beside the bed. A girl, who put a book down to look at Kate. She was sort of pretty which Kate envied a little. Her hair was in curls, two fushia streakes while the rest was a medium brown. The girl wore an outfit that seemed to resemble mechanics.

"Um…" Kate blinked. "Where am I? And who are you?"

The girl seemed confused at the questions. Then she sweatdropped.

"Right!" She sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. "Kinda forgot you won't recognize me this way."

The voice sounded familiar though. It couldn't be…..could it? Was it even possible?

"Elaine?" Kate sat straight up.

"So you do recognize me." She smiled.

"No way…" Kate gasped. "But how…you were….I….the castle….what?...um…"

"Don't strain yourself!" Elaine laughed.

"How is it possible?" Kate asked.

"That's because we were under a spell. Three years ago, we took down Blake Hall and he gave us a curse. He turned us into pokemon and the Union into a dreary castle. It was thanks to your bravery that the spell broke and returned us to normal again." Elaine explained.

"A spell? That's….hold on….did you say the _Union_?" Kate's eyes widened.

"I did." Elaine grinned.

"Then that means you and everyone else…" Kate gasped again.

"Rangers, operators and mechanics. This entire time, you've been with us at the Union." Elaine chuckled.

"Oh….my….gosh…." Kate whispered, in shock once more.

"If you're up for it, you can go meet everyone." Elaine offered. "There's a party in celebration."

"I can?" Kate stared at Elaine.

"Everyone wants to see you. Including Keith." Elaine smirked at the last part.

"Keith?" Kate was at attention. "He's here? Where? And is he human too?"

"He is, he's at the party and yes, he's human." Elaine replied. "And quite good-looking too. You are one lucky girl. Keith's been so worried about you I had to force him to attend that party. He's been with you the entire time, not once leaving your side."

Keith stayed with her? Kate was…touched. He really cared about her.

"What do you say? You want to see the gang?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"Perfect!" Elaine hopped out of her chair. "Time to get your dress then!"

"My dress?" Kate cocked her head.

"Formal event. And besides, I think we've got the perfect dress already." Elaine said.

She opened the closet and pulled out the dress. Kate knew it right away. It was the blue one from when she and Keith danced; the beautiful moment they shared. Kate went to the bathroom to put it on. She heard Elaine make some calls and sure enough, three more girls came to the room after Kate finished. One girl had green hair, another was black and the last was blond. Wendy, Luana and Rhythmi….Kate joined them in a big hug, happy to see them free of the curse.

"Sit down, I'll fix your hair." Rhythmi offered.

"I wanna do it!" Luana whined.

"We have to make Kate look as beautiful as possible for this! And earlier you afro'd Crawford's hairand nearly did the same Issac!" Rhythmi argued.

"The afro was Crawford's idea! Lemme do this!" Luana moaned.

"How about I do it?" Wendy offered as Elaine broke up the near war.

Wendy sat down and brushed Kate's hair.

"So how are the guys?" Kate asked.

"Amazing!" Luana sighed, lovestruck.

"Luana and Crawford are officially going out." Rhythmi told Kate.

"What about you and Issac? You two seem like a good pair." Kate inquired.

"Still waiting for him to ask!" Rhythmi sang.

"You'd think a genius would know its time to make a move." Wendy snickered.

"Oh? At least I have _my_ guy." Rhythmi huffed.

"Hey, I've got all the time in the world to find somebody." Wendy said. "There. Done!"

Kate's hair felt softer, smoother. And it had a nice sheen to it. She looked really pretty in the blue dress too. Perfect for a formal party.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Elaine called.

The door opened and three guys slipped inside. Kate could tell who they were from the girls. Luana was hugging the brown afro guy which meant that was Crawford. Rhythmi was cozying herself next to someone with a blond mushroom haircut, Issac. And the dark haired, cowboy hat wearing guy had to be Sven.

"Nice to see ya awake." Sven said.

"Good to be awake." Kate responded.

"We better get you down there! Keith's getting anxious waiting for you!" Crawford chuckled.

"Hold it!" Issac stopped him. "We still have something for Kate."

"Oh yeah…"

"Totally forgot."

"We can't forget to give it to her!"

Kate blinked, wondering what was going on. Issac whipped out something in light wrapping paper. He set it in Kate's hands. Kate slowly unwrapped the gift. When she found what was inside, she paused. No….freaking….way….

"A styler?"

A brand new ranger styler. And her name was inscribed on the side.

"Welcome to the force, kid." Sven said.

"You mean?" Kate looked back up at her friends in surprise.

"You are an official ranger starting today." Rhythmi told her.

"Kate, you proved your bravery and dedication by sticking with us through thick and thin. It was all thanks to you that we're here now, human again. You made our dreams come true so why not yours?" Wendy explained.

"Thank you…" Kate whispered, getting a bit emotional.

"Don't cry! You look too perfect to cry!" Luana flailed her arms.

"Better get back to the ball then." Sven said. "Before Keith decides to come up here himself."

"It would ruin Luana and Rhythmi's romantic reunion plan." Crawford joked.

The group of friends laughed and helped Kate rise to her feet. They escorted Kate out of her room and through the Union building. As excited as Kate was to see Keith again, now a human, she was also getting nervous. Her stomach tied up in knots and heart raced. So many questions and worries filled up her head.

"Hm? Kate? Something wrong?" Elaine asked, starting to notice.

"I….I….I can't do this!" Kate felt her face flush a deep red hue.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"What if Keith's really good-looking? I won't be good enough for him! He deserves someone pretty…" Kate sniffled, shaking.

"Oh come now. You're gorgeous!" Crawford complimented.

"AHEM." Luana glared at him.

"Er…you're almost as gorgeous as Luana here, and she's practically a model!" Crawford sweatdropped.

"Yeah, there's no reason to be ashamed of your looks." Issac agreed.

"Kate, you're beautiful and Keith's handsome. You two compliment each other perfectly." Rhythmi assured. "And if you weren't pretty, Keith would still be head over heels in love with you."

"No kidding!" Sven smirked. "Even if you change on the outside, it's what's on the inside that one falls in love with. Love is spirits intertwining in an eternal bond."

"How do you know about love?" Wendy questioned, astonished.

"I might've been contemplating about courting a certain girl for a few years now." Sven slid an arm around Wendy's waist. "And I was thinking if she honored me with a dance, I'd tell her how I felt."

Wendy turned bright pink and turned away, embarrassed. Before anyone could respond, they came to the doors. Behind these doors was the room where the party was held. Kate was shaking, still nervous about going inside.

"You'll do fine." Rhythmi said.

Sven and Crawford pulled the doors open. Kate could see a ton of people have gathered below the grand staircase and danced in the large, open room. She took a step forward. Then another. Kate slowly made her way in. But at the edge of the stairs, the lights suddenly went dim.

A spotlight shined right on her, making Kate the center of attention for everyone. A round of applause was directed at her. Another spotlight came on, aimed at the bottom of the stairs. Someone stood and then bowed to her, gentleman style. Kate descended the stairs, the spotlight following her and piano music playing. She got closer to the person, a guy in a spiffy tuxedo, at the end of the staircase. Kate's heart was pounding like a hammer, her face anxious.

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs. The guy lifted his head to reveal his face. He was…amazing. It was the red-haired boy from the photograph; only taller, muscular and incredibly handsome. But the cute smile and gleaming green eyes told Kate who he really was.

"Keith…" Kate whispered.

"Hey sweetheart." Keith softly greeted.

He stood up, his height surprising the girl a bit. Keith took her hands and guided her to the center of the room, where the people made space. One hand grabbing hers, the other resting on her waist. They began to dance, spinning across the room and under the spotlight. It felt like they were completely alone, as if no one else was there. Just the two of them, together. Kate knew this was the same buizel she loved so much; the one who fought for her and made her laugh.

"Y-you really are my buizel…" Tears formed on the edge of her eyes.

"I am, darling." Keith murmured. "I love you. I'll always love you."

The two stared into each others eyes. Kate could see love twinkling in Keith's alluring green eyes. Eyes which closed upon bending over and kissing her on the lips. Kate followed the motion and returned his passionate kiss. The crowd of people cheered but neither of the two heard them. They were lost in their own world. Even after their kiss was done, Keith and Kate touched forehead and stared deep into their eyes as they glided across the floor.

"I feel like a princess…"

"Because you are one. And I promise to be your knight in shining armor. To protect you and make you happy."

"You already do."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Thank you all for reading! A lovely audience you have been! Why I only completed this story in a short amount of time, my quickest yet! Though it wasn't meant to be anything long. Just to tinker with in between my occasion brain-dead moments. I have debated doing this story or the other two crossovers in mind (Little Mermaid or Nutcracker) but somehow, this one came on top. The other two? Eh…we'll see. **

**Feel free to go through my main-series fanfics such as Breaking the Spell or Unlocking the Heart! And my other stories too could use company! Thank you once more! Ciao! **


End file.
